


Renoncer

by Kristaline



Category: Dans Une Galaxie Près De Chez Vous
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Character Death, F/M, Political Alliances, Worldbuilding
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristaline/pseuds/Kristaline
Summary: Et si, par une seule action, l'équipage du Romano Fafard voyait sa vie changer à jamais? Et si, par cette même action, le prince Richard Cuisse de Lion parvenait à ses fins et épousait Valence Leclerc? Les Terriens seront-ils sauvés? Et à quel prix?





	1. Le sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Cela faisait un moment que j'avais cette idée de fanfic en tête, mais grâce aux encouragements de mes amis, j'ai enfin pu me lancer. Un grand merci à Juju et Douce-Amère pour leurs commentaires :D
> 
> Et n'oubliez pas : l’univers de Dans une galaxie près de chez vous appartient à Claude Legault et Pierre-Yves Bernard. Bonne lecture!

Dans un couloir reculé du Romano Fafard, Charles et Valence retrouvèrent un goût de l’interdit qui leur était familier. Il n’y a pas si longtemps, leur relation était officiellement reconnue par tous les membres de l’équipage, même si Brad était loin d’approuver cet écart. Malheureusement, tout cela était trop beau pour durer…  
Plus tôt dans la journée, en route vers sa prochaine destination, le Romano Fafard avait intercepté un vaisseau non identifié, plaçant l’équipage dans un climat tendu alors qu’une voix masculine exigeait l’identification de chaque membre. Lorsque Valence est intervenue, l’inconnu semblait se calmer; au même moment, Flavien, qui avait les commandes du poste de défense, a attaqué l’autre vaisseau, blessant son seul occupant.

Une fois ce blessé ayant repris connaissance dans le poste de commandement, celui-ci se présenta comme étant le prince Richard Cuisse de Lion, qui n’avait rien perdu de son intérêt envers Valence. Après avoir mis un terme aux altercations violentes et inexplicables de Flavien envers l’étranger en l’enfermant dans ses quartiers, le prince put révéler ses motivations, soit se trouver une épouse avant son bicentenaire afin d’hériter la couronne. Il était même prêt à leur offrir une planète, Psiorasis II, en échange de la main de Valence. Bien entendu, Charles s’opposait à cette proposition, mais sa compagne acceptait de payer le prix, si cela pouvait sauver les Terriens.

Maintenant destitué et profitant de l’absence de Bob, qui devait assurer sa surveillance, Charles put s’échapper et assommer Brad, chargé quant à lui d’escorter Valence vers le prince. Leurs retrouvailles, bien que chaleureuses, n’étaient pas aussi exquises qu’à l’habitude, mais demeuraient suffisantes pour une fin douce-amère.

Du moins, c’est ce que croyait Valence, pendant qu’elle se rhabillait. Elle comprenait que la séparation serait difficile pour les deux, mais le temps finirait par réparer les blessures. Si Charles revenait tout de suite à la raison, il pourrait redevenir capitaine. Et s’il redevenait capitaine, c’est son nom qui sera à jamais gravé dans l’histoire en assurant la survie des Terriens. Il sera célèbre et aura la possibilité de sortir avec l’une de ses nombreuses admiratrices…

Alors qu’elle lui faisait miroiter cet avenir, Charles semblait intéressé, mais cela ne dura qu’un instant, s’entêtant à refuser ce que le destin leur avait préparé.

\- Non! C’est toi que je veux! s’exclama-t-il. Y’en a pas eu avant toi, y’en aura pas d’autre après.

Porté par ses sentiments, Charles saisit sa bien-aimée par la taille et l’attira vers lui. Valence soutenait ce regard, admirant cet élan de passion. Malheureusement, tout cela était trop beau pour durer…

Le couple se sépara en remarquant la présence du prince. L’extraterrestre, qui se tenait derrière eux, avait l’apparence d’un vieux Terrien, si on ne tenait pas compte de ses larges sourcils fournis. Son front était dégarni, mais ses cheveux gris se tenaient de chaque côté de sa tête. Armé d’un fusil de l’équipage, il portait les mêmes habits que lors de leur première rencontre, soit une combinaison gris métallique, une veste de fils bruns entrelacés ainsi que des bottes, des gants et une ceinture de cuir. Rien dans son accoutrement ne suggérait une prestance royale, si ce n’était que ses chaînes dorées et son attitude arrogante.

\- La femme a accepté, rappela le prince. Laissez-la partir…

Charles n’attendit pas une seconde. Il dégaina son arme et envoya une charge paralysante au prince. Malgré son âge avancé, le prince résista sans effort et ricana face à cette attaque futile. N’ayant pas le choix, l’ancien capitaine lui envoya une nouvelle charge, cette fois-ci destructrice. Le prince grogna sous l’effet de la douleur, mais restait debout. Surpris par tant de ténacité, les amoureux se préparèrent à prendre la fuite, mais s’aperçurent que le prince s’était arrêté en chemin, jetant un regard inquisitif sur une photo accrochée au mur.

\- C’est la photo de l’employé du mois, Flavien, expliqua Charles.

Entre-temps, le prince avait décroché le portrait pour mieux l’examiner. Seulement deux mots sortirent de sa bouche.

\- C’est lui…

Pris de panique, il échappa le portrait, qui se fracassa au sol, et s’éloigna vivement du couple. Charles ne retint pas sa fierté d’avoir libéré Flavien, qui, malgré sa haine inexpliquée pour le prince, pourrait être le seul à sortir l’équipage de cette impasse. De son côté, Valence demeurait sceptique. Ce n’était pas de la peur qui se reflétait dans les yeux du prince. C’était difficile à expliquer, mais elle avait l’impression que le prince et Flavien se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Mais c’était impossible! La dernière fois que le prince a visité la Terre, Flavien n’était pas encore né! C’était il y a 23 ans…

Flavien a 23 ans…

Soudain, tout devenait limpide dans l’esprit de Valence : la réaction du prince face au portrait, mais surtout celle de Flavien lorsque celui-ci rencontrait, sans le savoir, son propre père…

Horrifiée, la psychologue se tourna vers son amant.

\- Vite! s’écria-t-elle. Flavien est en danger de mort!

La croyant sur parole, Charles la suivit.

 

***

 

Brad était scandalisé par autant d’indiscipline dans son vaisseau. Il venait de paralyser un Bob qui, quelques secondes avant, avait essayé de l’étrangler. Ce même Bob qui, par son incompétence, avait laissé échapper Patenaude. Et comme si ce n’était pas assez, Patenaude avait profité de son évasion pour libérer Flavien. Ce maudit Flavien, qui ne cessait de frapper leur unique chance d’avoir une planète pouvant accueillir tous les Terriens. Pourquoi ne suivaient-ils pas l’exemple de Valence? Au moins, il y avait deux personnes saines d’esprit sur ce damné vaisseau…

Des bruits de combat se faisaient entendre. Partagé entre la colère et la crainte, Brad se précipita vers le centre de santé. Une fois pour toutes, il allait remettre de l’ordre dans SON vaisseau!

En entrant dans le centre de santé, le nouveau capitaine constata l’horreur. Son invité, le prince Richard Cuisse de Lion, était allongé sur le plancher et au bord de l’asphyxie. Et ce maudit Flavien, qui le dominait dans toute sa rage. On aurait dit un monstre…

N’écoutant que sa peur, Brad pointa son fusil en direction du fautif. Il songeait à rassurer le prince en annonçant son attaque, mais se ravisa en se rappelant que chaque seconde comptait dans la survie de son invité. N’hésitant plus, il appuya sur la gâchette. La charge destructrice frappa Flavien de plein fouet, qui retomba, inanimé, sur la victime.

\- NON!

Valence et Patenaude venaient d’entrer dans la pièce. Alors que la psychologue se jeta vers le danger public, le traître était sur le point de donner une correction au nouveau capitaine. Survolté par l’adrénaline, ce dernier tenait en joue son rival.

\- Comment avez-vous osé tirer sur Flavien?  
\- Et vous osez me désobéir encore une fois?

Un pas de plus et il n’hésitera plus à tirer. S’il s’agissait du prix à payer pour devenir le héros des Terriens, qu’il en soit ainsi! Le regard furieux de Patenaude se tournait vers Valence, qui avait dégagé Flavien d’un prince retrouvant graduellement son souffle. La voyant chercher en vain le pouls du jeune homme, Brad souriait intérieurement. Après une tentative ratée, cette charge destructive avait enfin fait effet. La victoire était à portée de main!

\- Flavien… Non… Non…

Secouée de sanglots, Valence berçait le corps sans vie contre elle. Le prince, qui récupérait en position assise, posait une main sur l’épaule de sa future épouse, qui la rejeta violemment. Quelle ingrate, pensait Brad.

Malheureusement, cet égarement permit à Patenaude de lui retirer son fusil. Sentant une nouvelle menace, le prince se plaça entre lui et l’ancien capitaine. L’air confiant de son ennemi se métamorphosa alors en anéantissement. Sans crier gare, il bondit hors du centre de santé et la porte se referma aussitôt derrière lui. Le prince s’élança à sa poursuite, mais la porte refusa de s’ouvrir.

\- Je suis désolée, Valence! hurlait Patenaude derrière la porte. Je vais venir te chercher un jour! Je te le promets!

Sabotage… Il a saboté l’ouverture des portes! Furieux, Brad se hâta vers la boîte électrique la plus proche. Heureusement qu’il avait ses outils sur lui…

 

***

 

Malgré la rapidité des réparations, il était trop tard : Patenaude et Bob avaient disparu du radar, ainsi que le vaisseau du prince. En proie à une furie sans nom, Brad s’emporta. Non seulement le mutin s’était échappé, il avait aussi réussi à amener un complice avec lui. Un pilote, en plus!

Une gifle du prince parvint à ramener le capitaine à la réalité.

\- Suffit! Nous avons des problèmes beaucoup plus urgents à régler. Savez-vous piloter?

Massant sa joue endolorie, Brad secoua la tête. Si ce n’était que de lui, il se serait lancé à la poursuite de ces faux frères. Il ne voulait pas l’admettre, mais le prince n’avait pas tort. Si ce dernier n’était pas marié avant son bicentenaire, adieu la couronne! Et adieu Psoriasis II…

\- Alors, ce sera moi qui piloterai, décida le prince.  
\- Et Flavien?

Brad et le prince se tournèrent vers Valence. Elle ne pleurait plus, mais ses yeux rougis la trahissaient.

\- Quoi, Flavien? s’exaspéra le capitaine. Vous n’avez que ce nom à la bouche?  
\- Il a droit à une sépulture décente! répondit froidement la jeune femme.  
\- On n’a pas le temps! Téléfaxons-le en dehors du vaisseau!

Cette réponse expéditive déplût fortement Valence, mais Brad savait, en son for intérieur, qu’il avait tous les droits.

\- Comment osez-vous le traiter ainsi?  
\- Dois-je vous rappeler que c’est moi, le capitaine, maintenant? Comptez-vous chanceuse que votre Charles soit toujours en vie!

Sans un mot, Valence quitta la pièce. Savourant cette réplique assassine, Brad se tourna vers le prince, qui s’adaptait au poste de pilote.

\- Vous nous amenez vers votre galaxie, Votre Grâce?  
\- C’est exact, Capitaine. Notre destination sera Guillain-Barré, la capitale de mon royaume. Si je ne me suis pas trompé dans mes calculs, nous devrions être rendus en moins d’une semaine.  
\- Ne serait-il pas mieux que j’officie votre mariage dès maintenant? En tant que capitaine, cela fait partie de mes privilèges…  
\- J’apprécie votre offre, Capitaine, mais il me faut des témoins pour légitimer cette union.  
\- Nous n’avons qu’à utiliser Pét–

Brad s’interrompit. Qu’allait-il faire de Pétrolia? Si elle apprenait la disparation de deux membres d’équipage et la mort d’un autre, elle allait se retourner contre lui. Il devait trouver un moyen pour l’amadouer et l’empêcher de remettre en question sa parole. Dommage qu’il n’ait pas pensé à elle pour l’offrir au futur roi. Mais puisque Sa Majesté préférait Valence…

Valence! Elle seule pouvait mettre Pétrolia en confiance. Mais pour cela, il devait lui-même mettre Valence en confiance avec son plan...

S’excusant auprès du prince, Brad partit à la recherche de la psychologue. Ce ne fut pas trop long : elle était retournée au centre de santé. Le corps de Flavien reposait sur la table du scanner, enveloppé par un sac mortuaire venant de se refermer.

\- Vous me permettez?

Brad n’attendit pas une réponse de Valence et rouvrit immédiatement le sac. Il savait qu’il n’était pas en bons termes avec la jeune femme, mais il ne pouvait laisser passer un quelconque appel au secours caché sur le cadavre.

\- Vous croyez vraiment que j’ai laissé un indice de votre meurtre, Brad Spitfire?  
\- Je n’avais pas le choix : je devais protéger votre fiancé.  
\- Vous voulez dire : votre médaille de bravoure? Je sais très ce que vous voulez : la gloire, la reconnaissance, la fortune…  
\- Vous avez tout de même accepté de l’épouser.  
\- Jusqu’à ce que j’apprenne qu’il est un monstre!  
\- Un monstre? C’est vrai qu’il en a l’odeur, mais vous ne trouvez pas que vous exagérez un peu?  
\- À bien y penser… Oui, vous avez raison, Brad. À côté de vous, il n’est rien.

Le capitaine savait que cette comparaison était faite dans le but de le blesser, mais cela fit l’effet contraire. La fouille était maintenant complète et, à son grand soulagement, aucun message, codé ou non, n’était dissimulé. Alors qu’il refermait le sac, il ajouta :

\- Vous savez, Valence, j’admire votre sacrifice. Épouser un homme autre que le vôtre pour sauver l’humanité. Je ne crois pas que Pétrolia aurait été à la hauteur de votre dévouement…  
\- Pourquoi parlez-vous de Pétrolia?  
\- Vous savez bien qu’elle sortira bientôt de régénérescence. Qu’allons-nous lui dire pour lui expliquer la mystérieuse disparation de trois membres d’équipage?  
\- Vous voulez que je lui mente, c’est bien ça?

Elle avait clairement vu dans son jeu. Brad la maudissait intérieurement d’être psychologue. Elle poursuivit :

\- Vous voulez être sûr qu’elle renonce à toute forme de recherche, que jamais elle ne sache ce qui s’est passé ces dernières heures? Pour mener à bien notre… mission?

Il hocha la tête. Elle prit un grand respire, répondant d’un ton aussi glacial.

\- Je vais le faire, parce que j’ai encore foi en l’humanité. Mais vous, Brad… vous êtes une cause perdue…

Elle laissa Brad seul avec ses pensées, avec ce maudit corps, qui ne demandait qu’à être expulsé dans le vide intersidéral pour ensuite devenir un souvenir à oublier. Dans moins une semaine aura lieu le mariage, ainsi que le début de son triomphe. Mais, sans le vouloir, les dernières paroles prononcées par Valence résonnèrent plus fort qu’il ne le croyait.


	2. Le pacte

Brad avait tenu parole : sans cérémonie, la dépouille de Flavien fut téléfaxée dans l’espace alors que le Romano Fafard se dirigeait vers la planète Guillain-Barré, la capitale du royaume promis à Richard Cuisse de Lion. Et sa future demeure, songeait amèrement Valence.

La psychologue regrettait que les choses se soient passées ainsi. Pourquoi diable Charles n’acceptait-il pas sa décision? Il devait pourtant savoir qu’elle acceptait froidement cette demande en mariage, qu’elle le faisait avant tout pour la mission... et qu’elle n’éprouvait aucun sentiment pour le prince, ne serait-ce que du dégoût.

Ce salaud de prince… que s’était-il passé dans sa tête pour qu’il abandonne la mère de Flavien alors que cette dernière portait son enfant? Pensait-il à son royaume, qu’il risquait de perdre par la naissance d’un bâtard en dehors des limites dudit royaume? Avait-il la moindre estime pour ce fils? Ayant remarqué l’absence d’émotion chez le prince au moment des « funérailles », Valence croyait plutôt qu’il était soulagé de la disparation de cet obstacle.

Elle regrettait de vouloir unir sa destinée avec un être aussi immonde, mais elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Il en allait de la survie des Terriens. Et pour que cette mission soit menée à bien, elle devra accomplir une tâche impardonnable…

La porte de la salle de régénérescence s’ouvrit, laissant passer une Pétrolia somnolente, mais prête à l’action maintenant qu’elle revêtait l’uniforme de l’équipage.

\- Valence? Qu’est-ce que… tu fais ici?

La psychologue se doutait bien que la jeune femme soit surprise. Habituellement, Flavien ou Bob était la première personne à accueillir la femme médecin lorsque celle-ci sortait de régénérescence.

\- Flavien et Bob sont… occupés, alors je me suis proposée pour déjeuner avec toi.

Pétrolia accepta l’invitation, même si elle trouvait étrange que cette rencontre se déroulait dans le bureau de la psychologue plutôt qu’au centre de commandement. Tôt ou tard, elle apprendra la mauvaise nouvelle, mais pour l’instant, Valence voulait à tout prix éviter une rencontre avec le prince ou Brad, même si cela signifiait de déjeuner si près du lieu du crime. Pétrolia semblait bien encaisser la disparition de ses parents à un jeune âge, mais sera-t-elle capable d’en prendre plus?

 

***

 

Plusieurs fois, Valence repassait le même scénario dans sa tête. La façon dont elle devait annoncer cette nouvelle. Le ton qu’elle allait adopter pour le dire. Les gestes qu’il fallait exécuter pour consoler Pétrolia. Elle savait comment prendre en charge des personnes vivant le deuil. Qu’en est-il lorsqu’il s’agit d’un mensonge? N’est-ce pas un manquement à son code professionnel?

\- Valence, ça va? T’as pas encore pris une bouchée.

Elle avait beau essayer de rester naturelle, elle savait que Pétrolia allait deviner que quelque chose n’allait pas. Aussi bien faire arrêter ce suspense et aller droit au but…

\- Pétrolia… Y s’est passé un… incident pendant que tu étais en régénérescence.

Et c’est ainsi qu’elle débuta son mensonge, approuvé plus tôt par Brad et le prince. Alors que Charles, Bob et Flavien effectuaient des réparations sur la carlingue du vaisseau, le trio fut emporté par une soudaine tempête solaire. Elle et Brad tentaient de mener leurs recherches au meilleur de leurs capacités lorsqu’un vaisseau étranger les intercepta. Son passager, nommé Richard Cuisse de Lion, tomba immédiatement sous le charme de Valence, qui lui proposa de l’épouser en échange d’une planète viable pour les Terriens. Brad étant capitaine par intérim, celui-ci accepta et laissa le prince les guider vers son royaume, malgré la persistance de Valence pour poursuivre les recherches.

Aussitôt le récit terminé, Pétrolia demeurait incrédule.

\- Et tu les as laissés faire?

\- Parce que tu crois que j’ai pas tout essayé? s’indignait faussement Valence. J’ai profité d’un moment d’inattention pour paralyser Brad, puis le prince. Quand je me suis aperçue que le prince ne pouvait être paralysé, j’ai même essayé une charge destructrice… mais yé pas tuable!

\- Mais à deux, on pourrait-

\- Sois réaliste, Pétrolia : même si on réussissait à se débarrasser d’eux, quelles sont les chances pour qu’on puisse retrouver nos amis? Ça m’écœure d’y penser, mais Brad a fait le bon choix : on doit poursuivre la mission. Et la meilleure option que nous avons en ce moment est que j’épouse le prince.

Le scepticisme de Pétrolia se métamorphosait en une lutte intérieure, alors que la jeune femme refusait d’accepter cette « vérité ».

\- Et tu vas épouser ce… prince, même si Charley serait encore en vie?

Piquée au vif, Valence répliqua :

\- Crois-tu que ça me fait plaisir de l’épouser? J’aime Charles et je l’aimerais toujours. Mais si on risque inutilement nos vies, la mission est foutue!

Afin qu’un mensonge soit mieux accepté, il était plus facile d’y inclure une part de vérité. Ce stratagème faisait effet sur Pétrolia, dissipant les derniers doutes pour ensuite laisser place au chagrin.

\- Mais Flavien… Bob…

\- Je suis désolée, Pétrolia…

Valence regarda la jeune femme s’effondrer en larmes. Le mal était fait. Brad sera ravi d’apprendre que Pétrolia le traitera de lâche plutôt que d’assassin, à défaut de ne pouvoir être traité en héros. Maintenant, il ne lui restait que la tâche la plus dure à effectuer…

 

***

 

Valence sortit du centre de santé, répugnée par ses agissements. Elle aurait préféré rester plus longtemps auprès de Pétrolia, mais cette dernière exprima son désir d’être seule. Et puis… elle n’avait pas le choix de se rendre dans les quartiers du capitaine, actuellement occupée par l’invité de marque, pour ses leçons particulières.

Chaque jour, depuis leur départ pour la planète Guillain-Barré, le prince lui enseignait les particularités de son royaume, la galaxie Plante-des-genêts, surnommée la galaxie aux 1000 planètes alors qu’en réalité, elle avait 1006 planètes et satellites naturels. À défaut de ne pouvoir lui faire apprendre le nom de tous les astres en si peu de temps, le prince se contenta de donner le nom des quatorze systèmes solaires composant la galaxie : Wegener, Crohn, Reiter I, Reiter II, Goodpasture… mais la plus importante d’entre eux était La Peyronie, système solaire de 81 planètes et lunes dans laquelle se trouvaient Guillain-Barré, ainsi que Psoriasis II.

Devant autant d’information, Valence avait l’impression que sa tête allait exploser d’un instant à l’autre. En plus d’être préoccupée par l’état psychologique de Pétrolia, elle n’était pas d’humeur à recevoir une nouvelle leçon. Bien décidée à faire valoir ses droits, elle arriva enfin à la chambre du capitaine.

Étonnement, le prince n’avait pas imposé d’ajustements sur sa résidence temporaire. Sa salle de bain privée, composée uniquement d’une toilette, d’un évier et d’une armoire à pharmacie, offrait le même papier de toilette ordinaire. La pièce principale, quant à elle, affichait toujours la sobriété par le choix des meubles : un bureau en mélamine juché de rapports de sonde, une chaise de plastique suffisamment ergonomique, une petite table de nuit où se trouvait quelques livres de référence et enfin, un lit simple bordé de draps gris, sur lequel s’appuyait le prince, plongé dans une lecture sur la civilisation terrienne. Ce dernier, portant son habituel habit d’explorateur, leva son regard serein en direction de sa fiancée.

\- Ma douce Valence…

\- Au moins, vous avez enfin appris mon nom! répondit sèchement la psychologue.

Malgré le ton de son interlocutrice, le prince abandonna précipitamment sa lecture et se leva pour aller à sa rencontre.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, mon amour?

\- Par où commencer? feignit Valence. Ah oui! J’ai dû annoncer à Pétrolia que ses amis les plus chers avaient porté disparu et qu’elle devait renoncer à leur porter secours!

\- Vous m’en voyez désolé…

\- Et pourtant, vous ne l’étiez pas lorsqu’on a éjecté Flav-

\- Je vous interdis de prononcer son nom en ma présence!

Valence n’était pas surprise par le ton violent que venait d’employer le prince. En seulement quelques jours d’observation, la psychologue avait vite appris que n’importe quelle mention au défunt devenait source de stress pour le dauphin. Et comme tout bon psychologue, elle parvenait à limiter les réactions de son patient.

\- Mes excuses, Votre Grâce. Vous pouvez compter sur ma discrétion concernant cet… incident. De toute façon, une fois mariée, je vais passer mes journées cloîtrée dans une tour, à mettre bas votre nombreuse descendance.

Pour ce qui est du sarcasme, elle éprouvait quelques difficultés à tenir sa langue.

\- Cloîtrée? s’exprimait le prince, confus.

\- Quoi? N’est-ce pas pour ça que vous allez m’épouser? Pour ma beauté et ma fertilité?

\- Il est vrai que vous êtes… resplendissante. Mais, croyez-moi, vous ferez plus qu’engendrer notre descendance. Notre union, tout comme celles de mes aïeuls, sera d’une importance capitale pour le royaume.

Que voulait-il dire par « importance capitale »? Valence n’osait rien lui demander. Un silence embarrassant remplissait la pièce alors que le prince allait s’asseoir sur le bord du lit. À nouveau paisible, il invitait son élève en tapotant le drap. Résignée, elle finit par le rejoindre.

\- Je crois que j’aurais dû commencer par vous expliquer pourquoi ce royaume est tel que nous le connaissons…

Et c’est ainsi qu’il débuta son récit sur les origines de cet état galactique. La race du prince, nommée les Chercheurs, était un peuple à l'extraordinaire longévité, pouvant vivre des siècles. Devant tant d’années à leur disposition, ils voyageaient pour vaincre l'ennui, développant rapidement une technologie pour visiter d'autres planètes et d'autres peuples. Leur force et leurs sens développés ont contribué à l'essor d'autres civilisations, faisant d'eux des leaders nés. Malheureusement, certaines nations étaient plus hostiles que d’autres et réduisaient les Chercheurs en esclavage ou exploitaient leur technologie pour conquérir d’autres planètes. Pour contrer ce problème, Geoffroy, aussi nommé Geoffroy le Grand, a voyagé de planète en planète afin de trouver une solution. En atterrissant sur une Europe plongée en plein Moyen Âge, Geoffroy a découvert le système féodal, un concept qui n’existait pas chez les Chercheurs. Geoffroy s’en servit afin d’unifier la galaxie Plante-des-genêts et de la protéger des envahisseurs. Or, une fois la galaxie unifiée, elle devait rester stable, politiquement parlant, afin de résister à la guerre et au chaos.

\- La stabilité est malheureusement un attribut qui nous fait défaut, raconta le prince. Nous, les Chercheurs, avons horreur de l’immobilité et changeons de… partenaire aussitôt que l’un se désintéresse de l’autre.

\- C’est plutôt commun, chez les Terriens.

\- Peut-être, mais vous aviez quelque chose que nous n’avions pas : le mariage.

Le prince poursuivit son histoire. Inspiré par les unions entre les familles royales européennes, Geoffroy le Grand proposa une alliance à Bérangère, une Chercheuse cheffe de la planète Guillain-Barré et grande défenderesse lors de l’unification de la galaxie. En se promettant fidélité l’un à l’autre, ils s’assurèrent que seul le premier-né de leur mariage aurait droit à la gouvernance du royaume. Il y avait cependant un obstacle qu’ils n’avaient pas prévu…

Des siècles plus tard, Henri, héritier unique, devient à son tour roi et épousa Aliénor, duchesse de Wegener. Au cours de leur règne, le couple a dû se défendre à de nombreuses reprises contre les Bâtards de Geoffroy, nom donné à la descendance qu’a eue le premier roi pendant son voyage vers la Terre, qui souhaitaient avoir leur part d’héritage royal. Ils n’avaient pas d’autre choix que l’extermination de leurs ennemis.

Toujours des siècles plus tard, sur son lit de mort, Henri convoqua son fils unique, Richard Cuisse de Lion, et lui imposa ses conditions de succession, soit le mariage et la conception des enfants à l’intérieur des limites du royaume. Le dauphin croyait que ces dernières volontés seraient faciles à réaliser, mais il en fut autrement.

\- Comprenez-vous maintenant pourquoi vous êtes ma dernière chance, Valence?

Valence ne savait quoi penser de cette histoire. Quel était le but? La convaincre que les Chercheurs étaient supérieurs aux autres et que cela leur donnait la légitimité de gouverner sur toute la galaxie? N’était-ce pas le pouvoir qui obsédait le prince, jusqu’à prendre une Terrienne pour épouse? 

\- Je l’ignore, Votre Grâce, mentit-elle.

\- Si je meurs sans descendance, ce sera la fin du projet grandiose de mon grand-père. Un projet de paix pour tous les peuples de notre galaxie.

Était-il sincère? se demandait la psychologue. Croyait-il vraiment que, sans royaume, les autres races seraient incapables de survivre? Et puis, n’y avait-il pas une autre femme dans sa vie? Une femme qui avait porté son enfant?

\- Si vous teniez tant que ça à vous trouver une femme, pourquoi n’avez-vous pas épousé la mère de votre-

\- Chut!

Valence savait qu’elle touchait un point sensible en ce moment, mais son besoin de comprendre était maintenant plus fort que les sentiments du prince. Elle se leva du lit, faisant face à son interlocuteur.

\- J’en ai assez de vos caprices! Vous vous dites préoccupé par votre royaume, mais-

\- Silence!

Le prince s’était levé à son tour. Pendant un instant, la psychologue croyait l’avoir provoqué, mais il était plus agacé que furieux. Il avait fermé les yeux. Son front se plissait, comme s’il se concentrait. Elle restait devant lui, silencieuse, espérant une réponse à ses questions, qui ne vint malheureusement pas. Lorsqu’il rouvrit les yeux, son regard demeurait sérieux, bien que désolé.

\- Je vous prie de m’excuser…

Il disparut soudainement, laissant Valence entre la crainte et la confusion.

 

***

 

Seul dans la salle de commandement, Brad s’offrait un plaisir auquel il ne croyait pas possible jusqu’à aujourd’hui : prendre le petit-déjeuner sur le fauteuil du capitaine, vêtu uniquement d’une robe de chambre de velours rouge. Maintenant qu’il était à la tête de l’équipage, chaque repas avait un goût de victoire. Or, même la saveur onctueuse du sirop d’érable sur ses gaufres ne parvenait pas à effacer l’amertume de la trahison.

Le nouveau capitaine n’avait aucun regret face à l’élimination de Flavien. À plusieurs reprises, ce cinglé s’en était pris au prince, mettant en péril la mission. Peut-être aurait-il fallu le paralyser, l’emprisonner et ensuite le faire juger à la cour martiale. Mais puisqu’il avait réussi à s’échapper des dortoirs une fois, qui aurait pu prédire qu’il recommencerait? Sa mort était la solution la plus simple. Après tout, ne met-on pas un terme à la vie de chiens enragés?

Ce qui inquiétait plutôt Brad, c’étaient Charles et Bob. Bob tout seul ne serait pas un problème. Il n’était qu’un simple imbécile. Mais Charles… N’avait-il pas promis à Valence qu’il reviendrait la chercher? À tout moment, Brad s’attendait à une revanche sournoise de l’ancien capitaine. Était-il possible que le vaisseau dans lequel les traîtres s’étaient enfuis soit tombé en panne? Quoi qu’il en soit, Brad ne sera rassuré que lorsqu’il entrera dans la galaxie Plante-des-genêts. En effet, selon le prince, une fois qu’il aura informé les vaisseaux de défense de son royaume, il deviendra impossible pour les déserteurs de retourner sur le Romano Fafard pour récupérer Valence… ou tuer Brad.

Une voix inconnue fit sursauter le capitaine, avant que celui-ci se rende compte qu’elle provient des haut-parleurs de son fauteuil.

\- Ici le capitaine Jean Catane du Charlemagne. Vous êtes présentement en train de traverser illégalement les frontières du royaume Plante-des-genêts. Nous vous demandons de vous arrêter immédiatement ou nous ouvrons le feu.

Pour qui se prend, ce capitaine? se vexa Brad. Mettant de côté son petit-déjeuner, il actionna le bouton pour entrer en communication avec le Charlemagne.

\- Ici le capitaine Brad Spitfire du Romano Fafard. Nous avons pour mission d’escorter votre futur roi, le prince Richard Cuisse de Lion, ainsi que sa fiancée, Valence Leclerc, vers la planète Guillain-Barré. J’exige que vous nous laissiez poursuivre notre route ou c’est vous qui allez le regretter.

Brad savait fort bien que son équipage était réduit et que le pilote était en mode automatique. S’il arrivait à intimider suffisamment l’autre capitaine, cet acte de bravoure s’ajoutera à sa liste d’exploits, ce qui devrait impressionner les futurs habitants de Psoriasis II. Malheureusement, la voix de son interlocuteur n’était nullement effrayée.

\- Vous croyez vraiment nous faire avaler ça? Cela fait des décennies que notre prince est en exil. Je vous prierais de vous arrêter. Ceci est mon dernier-

\- Ici le prince Richard Cuisse de Lion.

Brad sursauta à nouveau, n’ayant pas entendu l’arrivée du prince dans la salle de commandement. Ce dernier, qui ne se préoccupait pas du capitaine, poursuivit d’une voix autoritaire tout en maintenant enfoncé la touche pour les communications.

\- Je suis à bord du Romano Fafard, en compagnie de ma fiancée, Valence Leclerc. Nous demandons droit de passage ainsi qu’une escorte en direction de Guillain-Barré.

Quelques secondes de silence plus tard, le capitaine Catane répondit :

\- Votre Grâce… est-ce bien vous?

Après une réponse positive, le capitaine Catane se plia aux ordres du prince alors que le Charlemagne accompagna le Romano Fafard vers la capitale. Une fois la communication rompue, le prince se tourna vers Brad, légèrement moqueur.

\- Vous n’êtes pas très doués pour les premières impressions, vous les Terriens.

Le capitaine aurait volontiers accepté de recevoir l’insulter pour ensuite la transformer et la recracher sur le prince, mais il se retint de justesse. Il devait à tout prix gagner et maintenir la confiance du dauphin afin de pouvoir réaliser ses ambitions personnelles. Une fois le mariage célébré, la planète Psoriasis II sera enfin à lui! Il sera libre de planifier les projets de reconstruction en vue de la colonisation des Terriens. Et, si les étoiles sont bien alignées, Pétrolia se portera volontaire pour un projet… plus intime.


	3. Le complot

Patenter. Gosser. N’importe quoi, pourvu qu’elle reste éveillée. Depuis son petit déjeuner avec Valence, Pétrolia refusa de quitter le centre de santé, ébranlée par la disparation de ses amis. Et, même si elle ne l’a jamais avoué, elle regrettait de ne pas avoir eu l’occasion pour témoigner toute sa reconnaissance au capitaine Charles Patenaude qui, graduellement, lui servait de figure paternelle.

Seule, secouée par de lourds sanglots, elle refusa de se laisser abattre. Peut-être était-il impossible de défier physiquement ce prince arrivé à l’improviste, mais elle trouvera bien un moyen de le duper. Elle était la fille de Sergei Stanislavski et d’Odile Parenteau. S’ils étaient aptes à vivre à des années-lumière de la Terre à bord d’une station spatiale, elle serait capable de parvenir à ses fins.

Les larmes avaient séché depuis des heures au moment où la jeune femme médecin profita du couvre-feu pour longer discrètement les corridors la menant vers l’entrepôt. Elle préférait ne pas prendre de risques inutiles, ignorant si Brad faisait des rondes d’inspection afin que son autorité ne soit pas remise en question. Au moment où elle arriva à une intersection, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d’apercevoir nouveau capitaine en compagnie d’un vieux monsieur aux allures de robineux. Était-ce lui, le fameux prince Tibia de Minou? Heureusement pour elle, le duo ne l’apercevait pas alors qu’il s’engouffra dans les quartiers personnels du capitaine.

Pétrolia était curieuse de la raison derrière cette rencontre aux allures clandestines, mais elle devait avant tout penser à son plan. Elle poursuivit son chemin, furtive, et arriva enfin à sa destination. Lors de son arrivée au sein du Romano Fafard, l’entrepôt regorgeait de vivres, de matériaux et d’outils nécessaires à l’entretien du vaisseau. Quelques années plus tard, les ressources ont diminué, mais elles restaient amplement suffisantes avant que le nouveau capitaine ne constate la disparition de quelques rations ou d’une trousse de secours.

La jeune femme devait faire vite. Se remémorant les paroles prononcées par Valence lorsque cette dernière lui apporta son souper, le lendemain serait la journée au cours de laquelle le Romano Fafard entrera dans l’atmosphère de la Guillain-Barré. Pour l’instant, elle se contentera de plaquer son sac de provisions dans une cachette située au centre de santé et, par la suite, rejoindre le reste de l’équipage. Au moment où les habitants de cette planète célébreront le mariage royal, elle profitera de cette distraction pour prendre la poudre d’escampette avec le vaisseau. Si Valence n’a pas envie de l’aider à retrouver leurs disparus, tant pis pour elle! Qu’elle reste sur cette planète si elle a tant envie que ça d’être reine!

Alors que les préparatifs allaient bon train, un objet insolite attira l’attention de Pétrolia. Lors de son dernier inventaire, elle ne se rappelait pas avoir vu cette boîte. Confinée dans la rangée des aliments déshydratés, cette boîte, qui était aussi grande que la femme médecin, était recouvert e d’un papier emballage jaune avec des motifs de ballons et d’étoiles de différentes couleurs. Son couvercle, de forme carrée, était coiffé d’une grande boucle de ruban bleu. Était-ce un cadeau du prince pour Valence? Ou un cadeau que Brad s’offrait à lui-même? Ne pouvant résister à la tentation, elle entrouvrit la boîte.

Le cœur de Pétrolia fit trois tours dans sa poitrine au moment où elle vit le contenu de la boîte. C’était impossible, se disait-elle. Il avait péri dans une explosion et ce qu’il restait de lui fut entreposé dans une urne téléfaxée dans l’univers. Et pourtant, c’était le même Serge 2 qui se trouvait dans cette boîte, assis, les jambes repliées sur lui-même, les bras pendant de chaque côté et le front appuyé sur ses genoux. Comment cela pouvait-il arriver? Qui l’a reconstruit?

En examinant le robot de plus près, la jeune femme remarqua une série de chiffres verts, affichés sur le torse : 001. Puis, poursuivant ses recherches, elle ressortit trois objets : un livre intitulé « 1001 fonctions pour Serge », une télécommande et une carte de souhaits. En ouvrant la carte, elle put lire ces mots : « Bone faite Ti-Pet. Baube et Flavihein ».

Pétrolia croyait avoir fini avec les larmes. Or, ce n’étaient plus des larmes de tristesse qui coulaient, mais de joie. Bob et Flavien avaient pris la peine de ramener son meilleur ami. Ce geste apporta plus de poids dans sa décision de les retrouver. Elle ne sera plus seule dans cette mission de rescousse…

Soudainement, l’idée d’activer Serge immédiatement afin de se débarrasser du prince et de Brad vint à l’esprit de la rouquine. Malheureusement, elle se rappela que le vaisseau était toujours sous l’escorte du Charlemagne. Même si les deux hommes étaient maîtrisés, le moindre changement de direction du Romano Fafard pourrait alerter l’autre vaisseau, qui n’hésiterait pas à tirer.

Résignée, Pétrolia replaça les objets dans la boîte. Elle devra s’en tenir à son plan actuel d’évasion.

\- On va se revoir bientôt, mon Serge, murmura-t-elle. C’est promis.

 

***

 

Maintenant que le Romano Fafard se trouvait dans la galaxie Plante-des-genêts, Brad pouvait mieux dormir. À vrai dire, jamais n’avait-il mieux dormi que la nuit dernière. Depuis sa plus récente discussion avec le prince, il avait l’assurance de ne plus pouvoir être importuné par le goinfre et le traître. Il ne restait maintenant que quelques heures avant l’arrivée sur Guillain-Barré et le nouveau capitaine anticipait déjà son moment de gloire.

Une fois sa douche prise et revêtu de son plus bel uniforme, le capitaine examina les données envoyées par l’équipage du Charlemagne. Il s’attardait particulièrement aux informations sur la capitale du royaume. Aussi grosse que la Lune, la planète Guillain-Barré avait un climat tempéré à longueur d’année, avec de rares précipitations de neige. Elle était entre autres reconnue pour la beauté de ses forêts et de ses montagnes. Ces dernières, recouvertes de neige éternelle, étaient la source principale des rivières et de lacs, particulièrement le lac Tristan.

Considéré comme le plus grand lac de la planète, d’une superficie égale au lac Supérieur, le lac Tristan n’avait qu’une seule minuscule île, Yseult, qui hébergeait l’unique ville visible de la planète. Pour visiter les autres villes, cachées sous les forêts et les montagnes, il fallait parcourir les immenses galeries souterraines sillonnant la planète.

Le prince avait expliqué à Brad que, avant l’arrivée des Chercheurs sur Guillain-Barré, la planète était habitée uniquement par des Lutins, de petites créatures à chapeaux pointus rouges. Ayant un grand respect pour la nature, ils imitèrent les animaux en creusant des tanières, puis des villes. Depuis leur rencontre avec les Chercheurs, les Lutins laissaient les autres races extraterrestres occuper le seul lieu qu’ils ne pouvaient atteindre, à la condition que les nouveaux occupants préservent eux aussi la nature. Ainsi, en raison d’un contrôle serré du niveau de pollution, le transport interstellaire est limité à deux allers-retours par jour : un au lever du soleil, l’autre au coucher du soleil. Les visiteurs en attente d’une permission pour descendre sur la planète pouvaient patienter au port spatial, situé en orbite, qui servait également de douanes.

Brad poursuivit sa lecture avec les données de la planète Psoriasis II, mais fut interrompu par l’ancrage du vaisseau au port spatial. Une fois l’ancrage complété, le prince se leva du poste de pilote, satisfait. Au même moment, Valence et Pétrolia entrèrent au poste de commandement, des valises au bout de leurs bras. Puisque le groupe est arrivé une demi-heure avant la descente matinale, le prince suggéra une courte visite du port avant d’embarquer dans le vaisseau de transport.

Avant de quitter, le prince s’empressa de prendre les valises de Valence, insistant sur la galanterie qu’un homme doit faire preuve envers sa fiancée. Peu impressionnée, la psychologue remercia néanmoins le prince du bout des lèvres. Néanmoins, lorsque Brad passa à côté de Pétrolia…

\- Heille, un coup de main, ce serait pas trop demandé?

Devant le regard insistant du prince et des femmes, Brad se plia à leur demande et prit les valises de la rouquine. Ce n’était pas dans ses habitudes d’aider sans rien recevoir en retour, mais puisque c’était pour elle…

Quelques minutes plus tard, le groupe fut rejoint par l’équipage du Charlemagne au sein du port spécial, qui avait des apparences d’une gare d’aéroport, avec ses restaurants de restauration rapide, ses dépanneurs et ses boutiques souvenirs. Le nouveau capitaine était étonné par la diversité ethnique des passants du port, mais aussi celle de l’équipage, dont chaque membre portait une cuirasse en fer par-dessus leur uniforme de coton noir.

Affichant une forme athlétique, le capitaine Catane semblait être du même âge que le prince. Contrairement au prince, qui souffrait de calvitie, le garde possédait une longue chevelure argentée, nouée par une lanière de cuir. Ses traits, endurcis par les longues années de défense de la galaxie, étaient marqués par de longs sourcils fournis. Possiblement un trait commun aux Chercheurs, songeait Brad. Après avoir salué les Terriens, Catane plongea sa main dans une bourse et sortit quelques pièces rondes, qu’il leur remit.

\- Au nom du prince Richard Cuisse de Lion, nous vous souhaitons la bienvenue sur Guillain-Barré. Nous espérons que ce modeste cadeau vous donnera un avant-goût de l’hospitalité de notre port.

Brad n’en croyait pas ses yeux. Des pièces d’or! Pas des pièces plaquées d’or, de l’or pur! Décidément, cette journée allait de mieux en mieux…

 

***

 

Tout au long de leur visite du port, Brad n’avait pas dépensé son or, tant il demeurait fasciné par la beauté de cette monnaie. Cependant, il dut revenir à la réalité lorsqu’on lui annonça qu’ils entraient au Paradis. Sur le coup, le capitaine croyait avoir mal entendu, mais en apercevant le grand voilier accosté devant eux, il se demandait s’il n’hallucinait pas.

Inspiré par les caraques du Moyen Âge, le Paradis est un vaisseau à deux mâts, dont la navigation est possible grâce à ses six voiles. Alors que ces voiles ressemblaient en tous points à ceux de la Terre, la structure du Paradis était composée d’acier plutôt que de bois. Alors que les passagers pénétraient à l’intérieur du navire, Brad prit à part le prince :

\- Vous ne croyez pas que ce serait plus simple de se téléfaxer sur votre planète?

\- Et ainsi nous priver d’une aussi belle vue? Quoi qu’il en soit, les déplacements seraient hors de contrôle si on permettait cette technologie.

Contrôle ou non, la famille royale devrait avoir le droit de se déplacer à sa guise. Néanmoins, Brad cessa d’importuner le dauphin et porta son attention sur la planète, de laquelle le navire se rapprochait. Devant l’immensité des forêts, il déplorait l’absence du sens des affaires des Chercheurs et des Lutins. En ce moment, sur une Terre affectée par les sécheresses, le bois devait valoir une fortune!

Alors que le Paradis entamait sa descendre sur le lac Tristan, le capitaine pouvait voir les contours d’Yseult. L’île, resplendissante dans la lumière du petit matin, était une montagne entourée de hauts murs de pierre.  À première vue, les bâtiments, de hauteurs variables, rappelaient à Brad le mont Saint-Michel, un des nombreux joyaux de la Terre avant que ce dernier soit englouti par la montée des océans. Le plus important des bijoux, le château de marbre blanc, se trouvait naturellement au sommet de la montagne. Bien qu’elle soit de dimension modeste en comparaison aux châteaux terriens, cette demeure restait la plus imposante des bâtiments.

Une fois le vaisseau déposé sur le lac, il poursuivit son chemin vers l’île, le vent dans les voiles. Le Paradis n’était pas encore amarré qu’un attroupement de visiteurs et de curieux se rassemblait sur le seul quai pouvant accueillir le navire. À la tête de cette masse se trouvait une vieille femme, vêtue d’une longue robe verte et d’une grande cape brune. Ou était-ce une brindille aux longs cheveux tressés et couverte de longs sourcils? Plus le Paradis s’approchait du quai, plus il était évident pour Brad que cette vieillarde était la dirigeante de cette île. Malgré son apparente fragilité, elle restait droite, fière et digne.

Le navire enfin amarré, le prince fut le premier à débarquer du Paradis afin d’exercer un baisemain à la vieille dame. Cette dernière l’accueillit d’une voix rocailleuse, mais chaleureuse.

\- Après toutes ces années… tu es enfin revenu… mon fils…

Ne perdant pas une seule seconde, le prince se retourna vers Valence et s’empressa de l’emmener devant la vieille femme.

\- Mère… Permettez-moi de vous présenter ma fiancée, Valence. Valence, voici ma mère, Aliénor, duchesse de Wegener et Reine de Plante-des-genêts.

D’un sourire timide, la psychologue fit un signe de tête en direction de la reine. Le prince se tourna par la suite vers le capitaine du Romano Fafard, qui n’avait rien perdu de leur discussion.

\- Et voici Brad… notre fils…

À ce moment précis, Valence perdit son sourire, à la plus grande satisfaction de l’ancien scientifique.

 

***

 

Il fallut à Valence tout son professionnalisme afin de ne pas exploser de colère durant le trajet vers le château. En plus de n’éprouver aucun sentiment pour son fils biologique, le prince était-il aussi con? Devant elle, le prince poursuivait sa conversation avec sa mère, racontant comment il avait rencontré sa future épouse et ses compagnons de voyage, en omettant, bien entendu, certains détails compromettants. Ce qui était encore plus curieux, c’était qu’à aucun moment, le prince ne faisait mention des origines de ses invités. Craignait-il la réaction de sa mère si elle apprenait que des Terriens foulaient le sol de leur capitale? Ou plutôt celle de ses sujets? Quoi qu’il en soit, le prince insistait fortement pour que la cérémonie de mariage ait lieu ce soir, son anniversaire étant le lendemain.

L’attention de Valence se détourna vers Brad, qui marchait également aux côtés du prince. Quelles manigances ce chien sale avait-il mises en place afin de gagner la confiance de ce salaud? Malheureusement, il ne pouvait se contenter de sa position de capitaine. Ne lui avait-il pourtant pas confié, quelques jours plus tôt, que c’était son rêve de devenir rei- roi?

Enfin, en arrivant au château, une horde de servants sépara les invités et les guida vers leurs appartements respectifs. Contrastant avec la blancheur des murs extérieurs, l’intérieur du château avait un aspect plus chaleureux, supporté par une technologie futuriste assurant propreté et température constante. Chaque tapisserie, qu’on pouvait retrouver dans toutes les pièces, racontait une histoire d’un peuple de la galaxie. Mais la psychologue n’avait aucun désir d’émerveillement ou d’instruction. Elle devait parler au prince immédiatement. Et tant pis si elle le dérangeait dans ses préparatifs. En réalité, cela lui ferait plaisir de gâcher le sien.

Guidée par les servants, elle finit par trouver les appartements du prince, qu’elle pénétra sans avertissement. Le prince, toujours revêtu des mêmes accoutrements, restait figé, alors qu’un tailleur prenait ses mesures.

\- Ma douce?! Je vous croyais occupée à revêtir votre robe…

\- Je souhaite vous parler. _Seule..._

Le prince soupira, de dépit.

\- Soit.

Aussitôt le tailleur parti, Valence n’en pouvait plus de se retenir. Elle explosa.

\- Mais vous êtes malade?!

\- Je ne crois pas être souffrant, ma chérie.

\- Pas malade physique, malade mental!

La jeune femme s’avança vers le prince, bien décidée à comprendre ses motivations.

\- Qu’est-ce qui vous a pris de prendre Brad comme votre fils?

À sa grande surprise, le prince éclata de rire. Pas un rire de méchant, mais un rire de soulagement.

\- Valence… est-ce vraiment cette décision qui vous préoccupe?

Mais la psychologue était loin d’être rassurée. Toujours en colère, elle ajouta :

\- Savez-vous à qui vous avez affaire?

\- Oui, je le sais très bien. Je n’ai pas passé quelques mois sur Terre sans rien apprendre une ou deux choses sur les Terriens de son genre.

Prenant ensuite un ton sérieux, le prince se rapprocha à son tour de sa fiancée, puis, de ses deux mains, prit la sienne.

\- Rappelez-vous cependant de mes conditions : pour hériter de ce royaume, je dois me marier et avoir tous mes enfants à l’intérieur de ses limites. Même si je vous épousais aujourd’hui, il serait trop tard pour concevoir un enfant dans les délais requis. L’adoption était le seul choix qui me restait.

\- Vous auriez pu adopter quelqu’un d’autre.

\- Oui.

Encore une fois, Valence était surprise par l’honnêteté de sa réponse. Le prince poursuivit.

\- Pétrolia semble être une charmante personne. Mais… comme Brad me l’avait mentionné lors de notre discussion, elle n’est pas native de la Terre. En tant que capitaine, Brad ferait un meilleur représentant pour les Terriens, qui trouveront refuge dans mon royaume.

Puis, un sourire malicieux se dessina sur les lèvres du prince.

\- Ce qu’il ignore, cependant, c’est que nos lois favorisent d’abord les enfants issus d’une union légitime avant les enfants adoptés. Lorsque notre futur enfant viendra au monde, Brad ne restera qu’un prince. Il me tarde tant de contrecarrer ses plans avec vous…

Le regard enflammé, il posa ses lèvres sur la main de sa fiancée. Cette dernière, prise d’un haut-le-cœur, brisa subitement son emprise d’un coup sec.

\- Je… je ferais mieux d’aller mettre ma robe…

Quittant en vitesse les appartements du prince, Valence prit de grandes respirations une fois éloignée à une distance respectable de son futur époux. La simple idée de coucher avec lui donnait la nausée. Et la constatation que le mariage allait bientôt avoir lieu commençait à l’angoisser.

Puis, elle se souvenait de tous ces Terriens, qui attendaient un quelconque miracle. Rassemblant tout son courage, elle prit la direction de sa chambre. Si Donalda parvenait à endurer Séraphin, elle serait capable d’en faire autant.


	4. L'union

Depuis quelques heures, l’ambiance était électrique au château d’Yseult. Les servants n’avaient pas l’habitude d’organiser une telle cérémonie, encore moins lorsque celle-ci était annoncée la journée même. Seuls les habitants de l’île ainsi que des ambassadeurs et de rares visiteurs auront le privilège d’assister au mariage de l’année, sinon du siècle. Alors que les cuisiniers prenaient part à la préparation du festin et que les majordomes plaçaient les invités dans la salle du trône, une longue plainte résonnait au deuxième étage.

\- Mais dépêchez-vouuuuus!!!

Désespéré, Brad s’appuyait le dos contre la porte menant à l’une des tours du château. Tour dédiée exclusivement à la future mariée, qui semblait éterniser son habillement. À ce rythme, ils seront rendus au lendemain et le prince, n’ayant pu respecter les dernières volontés de son père, devra renoncer à son couronnement.

\- Cessez de vous plaindre. C’est pas vous qui allez vous marier.

Pétrolia resplendissait dans sa robe de demoiselle d’honneur. D’une blancheur immaculée, cette robe respirait la simplicité, avec ses manches courtes et sa longueur, qui laissait entrevoir les genoux. Les seules frivolités de cet accoutrement se trouvaient dans ses boucles rousses, attachées avec des rubans dorés, ainsi que dans le bouquet de roses, qu’elle tenait entre ses mains. Malheureusement, Brad n’avait pas le cœur à complimenter la jeune femme.

\- Je comprends pas. C’est moi qui a l’habitude de retarder les autres. Pas elle…

\- Je suis flattée que vous disiez ça, Brad, mais pourriez-vous au moins vous tasser de là?

La voix étouffée derrière la porte fit sursauter le jeune homme, qui ouvrit la porte sur-le-champ. Derrière quelques servantes se trouvait Valence, encore plus resplendissante que sa demoiselle d’honneur. Sa robe en soie émeraude était si étroite qu’elle faisait ressortir le haut de sa poitrine par son décolleté carré. Au lieu de la traditionnelle hermine, le décolleté et le bout de ses longues manches étaient recouverts de fibres de cirro-oviné, ou communément appelés moutons-nuages, en provenance du système solaire Goodpasture. Une ceinture de chaînes dorées prenait appui sur les hanches de la future mariée, qui pouvait néanmoins se déplacer avec plus d’aisance grâce à la longue fente sur le côté droit de sa robe.

Cependant, le travail le plus important que les servantes devaient réaliser était sa coiffure. Ses cheveux, séparés en deux nattes, reposaient sur chaque épaule et étaient tressés et entremêlés de fils d’or. Le maquillage, composé principalement d’un fard à paupières vert et d’un tube de rouge, faisait ressortir les yeux et la bouche de la promise. Enfin, un cercle d’or, posé sur sa tête, retenait le voile transparent, qui ne devait seulement être soulevé à la fin de la cérémonie.

\- Bon… soupira Valence. Allons-y, qu’on en finisse.

Elle s’accrocha au bras de Brad, qui avait été désigné pour l’accompagner jusqu’à son futur époux. Satisfait, le capitaine (et futur prince) amorca la marche en direction de la salle du trône, Pétrolia les suivant par-derrière. Pour commencer, ils devaient descendre l’un des deux escaliers en marbre blanc menant au rez-de-chaussée. Contrairement au deuxième étage, qui était réservé aux loisirs ou à la relaxation, l’étage inférieur était uniquement dédié au travail, autant celui des servants que de la famille royale.

La salle du trône, dans laquelle les décisions les plus importantes étaient décrétées, s’était métamorphosée en chapelle. Cette pièce centrale au château possédait un toit cathédral, donnant une illusion de grandeur et de majesté. Les curieux qui n’avaient pas la chance de s’asseoir sur l’un des bancs de la pièce pouvaient se rassembler sur les galeries du deuxième étage, enjolivées par les rubans et les fleurs fraîches. Enfin, au fond de la salle se tenait un vieil homme au crâne dégarni, vêtu d’une longue robe brune de moine, ainsi que le prince.

Le futur roi portait sensiblement les mêmes habits que Brad, soit une chemise en toile blanche ainsi que des pantalons en soie brune. Cependant, alors que Brad avait enfilé un pelisson en fibres de de cirro-oviné, celui du prince était composé de fibres de cumulo-oviné, une race plus agressive de moutons-nuages. Les Chercheurs ayant une grande résistance à la douleur, ils ne pouvaient être affectés par les mini-éclairs parcourant les fibres grises du vêtement. Les chaînes dorées restaient accrochées au cou du prince, mais les bottes et gants de cuir furent remplacés par de nouvelles paires.

C’était dans cette pièce remplie à craquer que Brad franchissait l’allée centrale, accompagné de Valence et de Pétrolia. Il sentait la future mariée trembler contre son bras, mais le visage de cette dernière demeurait impassible. Alors qu’il l’escortait, il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’envier la jeune femme. De simple psychologue originaire d’une planète mourante, elle devenait la codirigeante d’une galaxie tout entière, défiant toute héroïne de la saga _Game of Thrones_. Nul doute, elle allait devenir une reine redoutable.

Une reine auquel il devra faire attention…

Une fois arrivé au bout de l’allée, le capitaine se détacha de la jeune femme et se rangea derrière le prince, qui s’empressa de saisir les mains de sa fiancée. Pétrolia prit place à l’arrière de la future épouse, serrant nerveusement son bouquet.

\- Chers frères… Chères sœurs… Nous voici réunis…

Ce furent sur ces paroles que le père Hourra débuta la cérémonie, prenant ensuite la peine de s’assurer que l’union était consentante et que personne ne s’opposait dans les heures ayant suivi l’annonce du mariage. Puis, le père demanda au prince s’il souhaitait épouser Valence. Une question ridicule, selon Brad, puisqu’il était évident que la réplique du prince serait positive. Lorsque cette même question fut posée à Valence, cette dernière répondit selon les coutumes des nobles chercheurs, d’une voix claire et assurée :

\- Oui, je, Valence, te prend pour mari.

Le père Hourra demanda les alliances, que le capitaine Catane présenta. Les alliances étant maintenant bénies, les futurs époux se les glissèrent mutuellement, tout en prononçant ce vœu :

\- De cet anneau, je vous épouse; de mon corps, je vous honore; de mon bien, je vous doue.

Enfin, la célébration se conclut de manière confuse, alors que le moine posa ses lèvres sur celle du prince. Ce dernier, non importuné, se tourna vers Valence, souleva son voile, et l’embrassa à son tour, sous les applaudissements des invités. Ce n’était que plus tard que Brad comprit que ce rite était le « baiser de paix », une vieille tradition chrétienne.

La reine Aliénor attendit la fin des applaudissements avant de se lever de la première rangée de bancs. D’une voix forte, elle annonça :

\- Mes chers sujets… En ces temps bénis, votre prince a accompli la volonté de son père, votre roi. Puisqu’il en est ainsi, il est de mon devoir de couronner vos nouveaux souverains.

Cette cérémonie devenait de plus en plus intéressante, songea Brad. La reine invita les nouveaux époux à s’agenouiller devant elle alors qu’on apportait les couronnes. Ces dernières, de simples couronnes ouvertes dorées, rappelaient les auréoles des personnages saints. Le prince, maintenant devenu roi, se releva au moment où sa mère saisissait la deuxième couronne.

\- Permettez-moi… d’accomplir mon tout premier acte, en tant que roi.

La reine mère remit la couronne entre les mains de son fils, qui, solennellement, posa ce symbole d’autorité sur la tête de son épouse. D’une main, il la hissa à ses côtés, et déclara :

\- Loyaux sujets, je vous présente votre nouvelle reine : Valence Leclerc… de la Terre!

Des murmures d’incompréhension se manifestèrent dans la salle. Entre temps, la reine mère retenait un cri d’effroi et le capitaine Catane s’était précipité vers elle pour la soutenir en cas d’évanouissement. Or, le nouveau roi semblait ne pas se préoccuper des réactions, que ce soit de la part de ses sujets ou de sa mère.

\- En échange de sa main, j’ai fait la promesse de venir en aide à son peuple, les Terriens. Maintenant qu’elle est devenue ma femme, les Terriens seront libres de s’installer sur l’une de nos planètes : Psoriasis II. Et notre fils, Brad Spitfire, qui est également Terrien, gouvernera cette planète à titre de marquis.

Le plus beau jour de ma vie! s’extasia Brad. Lui, marquis de Psoriasis II? Peu lui importait le grand mouvement de contestation des invités, qui quittèrent la salle du trône, dégoûtés par les décisions de leur nouveau monarque. En attendant le pouvoir, il allait avoir un avant-goût en régnant sur les Terriens.

Y compris Pétrolia.

 

***

 

La grande majorité des invités ayant précipitamment sacré leur camp, le festin fut déplacé de la salle du trône à la salle à manger royale, idéale pour une réception plus intime. Pétrolia était soulagée d’entendre cette décision soudaine. Elle qui avait passé toute sa vie dans une station, puis un vaisseau spatial, elle n’avait pas l’habitude des grandes foules. Aussi avait-elle l’impression de mieux respirer, entourée d’une trentaine de conviés plutôt que des centaines.

Malgré la mélodie festive des troubadours et l’odeur alléchante des plats, l’atmosphère du repas de noces demeurait troublante. Le roi Richard, nouvellement marié et couronné, niait les remontrances de sa mère, ne cessant de louanger la beauté et la bonté de sa femme, malgré ses origines honteuses. Aux côtés du roi, Valence défendait les choix de son époux, tentant de rassurer sa belle-mère, d’une manière totalement maladroite :

\- Vous en faites pas… Votre fils est entre de bonnes mains, si vous voyez c’que j’veux dire…

Elle s’esclaffa, puis pris une gorgée de vin. Pétrolia avait cessé de compter les fois où son amie buvait, mais cette fois-ci, c’en était trop et elle saisit brusquement la coupe de verre.

\- Je crois que tu as assez bu, Valence.

\- Allons, laissez-la festoyer un peu, protesta gentiment le roi.

\- Sans vouloir vous vexer, Votre Majesté, les Terriens ne peuvent pas boire au même rythme que vous. Si elle continue, ce sera pas une gueule de bois qu’elle aura le lendemain, mais une gueule à terre.

\- Oh, Pétrolia, pour une fois, laissez de côté votre manuel de médecine et détendez-vous.

Brad venait de récupérer la coupe des mains de la femme médecin pour la tendre à la nouvelle mariée, puis tendit sa main vers la jeune rousse pour l’inviter à danser. Cette dernière refusa, mais devant l’insistance du roi et de son fils adoptif, elle finit par accepter.

Le nouveau prince guida sa cavalière au centre de la pièce, encerclée par les tables des noceurs. Main dans la main, côte à côte, ils s’élancèrent au rythme de la musique, sautillant de l’avant à l’arrière en suivant les pas des danseurs. Alors que Pétrolia éprouvait de la difficulté à reproduire une chorégraphie qu’elle n’avait jamais vue auparavant, Brad s’en sortait étrangement bien.

\- Vous êtes plutôt doué, remarqua poliment la jeune femme.

\- J’ai un talent naturel pour la danse.

Un talent naturel pour la vantardise, plutôt, notait mentalement la demoiselle d’honneur. Poursuivant ses mouvements avec aisance, Brad ajouta :

\- Vous savez… maintenant que Valence est mariée, il ne reste plus qu’à envoyer les coordonnées de Psoriasis II vers la Terre. En attendant les premiers Terriens, nous devons nous mettre au travail.

Pétrolia avait-elle bien entendu? Brad, le prince de l’oisiveté, parler de travail sans trouver une fausse excuse? Il commençait à énumérer les tâches à exécuter, telles que la construction des premiers abris, l’exploration de la nouvelle planète, le recensement des ressources naturelles. Cependant, à son regard brillant se greffa un sourire qui, graduellement, mettait mal à l’aise la jeune rousse.

\- De plus, si nous unissons nos forces dès maintenant, un petit Terrien deviendra le premier nouveau-né sur sa planète d’accueil. Qu’en dites-vous?

Dégoûtée par ce sous-entendu, Pétrolia serra plus fort la main de son cavalier, pivota sur elle-même et laissa son genou atterrir dans les parties intimes du nouveau marquis. Ce dernier s’effondra, recroquevillé sur lui-même, foudroyé par la douleur.

\- Oh! Je suis vraiment maladroite! s’exclama faussement Pétrolia. Je vais vous chercher de la glace.

Ne se préoccupant nullement de l’état du dragueur en herbe, la femme médecin se précipita plutôt vers les tables. Malheureusement, ce qu’elle craignait était arrivé : les nouveaux mariés avaient quitté la pièce pendant la danse.

Maudit Brad! fulminait la jeune femme. Il avait vraiment choisi le pire moment pour lui faire des avances. Et, pendant tout ce temps, Valence n’était pas en état de consentement. Refusant d’abandonner son amie, Pétrolia laissa tomber ses plans d’évasion et se lança à la recherche du couple royal. Serge pouvait toujours attendre un peu, mais pas Valence…

 

***

 

Valence n’en pouvait plus d’attendre. Maintenant que l’alcool faisait son effet, elle se sentait prête à affronter le moment fatidique : la consommation de son mariage. Profitant du moment où Brad dansait avec Pétrolia, elle glissa quelques mots grivois à l’oreille de son époux. Ce dernier, loin d’être indifférent, se leva et prit congé de ses invités en annonçant :

\- Si vous voulez bien m’excuser, ma femme a besoin de moi.

Ensuite, il tendit la main vers elle. Elle prit appui sur la main, mais, au moment de se lever, la tête lui tourna et elle bascula sur l’épaule de son mari.

\- Vous allez bien, ma chère?

\- Oui oui. Je me suis levée trop vite, c’est tout.

L’ivresse était plus forte qu’elle ne l’avait imaginée. Si elle ne marchait ne serait-ce qu’un seul pas, qui sait si elle allait rater la porte? Cependant, Valence restait assez lucide pour demander à son époux de la guider jusqu’à leur chambre, prétextant qu’elle n’était pas assez familière avec le château. Ce dernier accepta sa requête et la laissa s’appuyer sur son bras.

Le trajet vers la sortie de la salle à manger fut laborieux, alors que Valence redoublait d’efforts pour ne pas trébucher. Une fois les nouveaux mariés suffisamment éloignés de la pièce, le roi souleva hors de terre son épouse. Brusquée, cette dernière perdit tous ses repères alors que, quelques secondes plus tard, elle se laissait poser dans un grand lit.

\- Que... quoi?

\- Pardonnez mon imprudence, mon amour, mais je devais nous téléporter afin que nous puissions arriver plus vite.

Voilà qui était pratique, pensait Valence. Alors que la confusion autour de la téléportation se dissipait, elle balaya du regard ce qui semblait être leur chambre. Le lit, plus confortable que ceux du Romano Fafard, était couvert de draps de satin rouge. À ses côtés, une table de nuit offrait de support à un cadran numérique, dont les chiffres lumineux indiquaient une heure tardive. Comme toutes les autres pièces, la chambre avait une tapisserie liée à l’histoire du royaume, accrochée au mur droit. En face du lit, à côté de la porte menant à une salle de bain privée se trouvait un foyer, dans lequel un feu vif illuminait les silhouettes. Enfin, la grande fenêtre, à gauche de la pièce, laissait entrevoir un ciel étoilé, avec des constellations que la psychologue ne pouvait identifier.

Entre temps, le roi s’était débarrassé de ses chaînes et de son pelisson, puis revenait auprès de sa belle. Ne sentant plus la terre tanguer sous pieds, Valence prit courage et attira son époux vers elle pour l’embrasser fougueusement. L’haleine de son prince charmant faillit la faire régurgiter, mais elle tenait bon. Lorsque leurs lèvres se détachèrent enfin, elle remarqua que son amant n’était pas aussi excité qu’elle ne l’espérait.

\- Je ne vous plais pas?

\- Non, vous me plaisez beaucoup. Mais…

\- Mais?

Le roi avait l’impression d’hésiter sur les mots qu’il allait choisir.

\- Mais… Je ne vous sens pas à l’aise.

Il avait raison, mais elle ne voulait laisser rien paraître. Elle prétendait être nerveuse, d’autant plus qu’il s’agissait de leur première fois. Or, il ne la croyait pas. Elle insistait pour poursuivre leurs préliminaires, mais il refusa. Frustrée, elle lâcha :

\- Je sais très bien que vous êtes loin d’être vierge, Votre Majesté! Alors, déshabillez-vous et faites-moi un enfant comme vous l’avez fait à elle!

La gifle que Valence reçut sur le coup lui fit réaliser, malheureusement trop tard, la gaffe qu’elle venait de prononcer. Lorsqu’elle se ressaisit, elle vit le roi acculé près du foyer, le regard horrifié.

\- Vous le saviez…

Avant qu’elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, son mari se volatilisa subitement. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit, soulagée de ne pas subir l’inimaginable. Par contre, un sentiment d’angoisse commençait à la ronger de l’intérieur. S’il savait maintenant qu’elle connaissait son secret, que fera-t-il d’elle? Puisqu’il était le roi, il pouvait faire ce qu’il voulait. Après tout, tous les moyens étaient bons pour faire disparaître ce scandale…

Des larmes prirent naissance aux coins des yeux de la nouvelle reine. Si on venait à l’exécuter, le contrat sera annulé et elle aura failli à la mission. Et sa trahison envers l’homme de sa vie aura été vaine. Avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, seuls ces quelques mots sortirent de ses lèvres maquillées :

\- Charles… où que tu sois… pardonne-moi…


	5. La reine

Le lendemain arriva et la douce lumière de l’aube percuta les paupières fermées de Valence avec l’agressivité d’un projecteur. Irritée, la nouvelle mariée se retourna sur son lit, faisant maintenant face au mur plutôt qu’à la fenêtre. Elle laissa échapper une légère plainte, causée par une migraine lancinante. Cela faisait une éternité qu’elle n’avait pas bu autant, mais c’était la seule solution qu’elle avait trouvée pour faire face aux devoirs conjugaux.

Réprimant son dégoût, Valence entrouvrit les yeux. Elle croyait s’attendre à voir son époux ronflant à ses côtés, mais il ne se trouvait pas sous les draps. Elle se releva tranquillement, ne souhaitant pas créer de soubresauts dans son estomac, et appela :

\- Votre… Majesté?

Pas de réponse. Lui qui, pourtant, était fou d’elle, aurait sûrement voulu étirer au maximum sa nuit de noces.

Sauf qu’il n’y avait pas eu de nuit de noces…

Malgré les souvenirs flous de la veille, Valence se rappela malheureusement des mots qu’elle avait prononcés au roi :

\- … faites-moi un enfant comme vous l’avez fait à elle!

Maintenant que le secret a été dévoilé, avait-il décidé de passer le reste de la nuit à peaufiner son plan d’exécution? Devrait-elle profiter de son absence pour prendre la poudre d’escampette et ainsi sauver sa peau?

Avant qu’elle ne puisse continuer à improviser son plan d’évasion, la porte de la chambre s’ouvrit, laissant passer une Pétrolia portant un plateau à déjeuner. Surprise, la psychologue demanda des explications à sa présence, ce à quoi la jeune rouquine répondit, qu’en ses compétences de médecin, elle avait demandé au roi de s’installer dans les appartements des servants la nuit dernière afin de veiller sur la reine.

La reine… Valence avait l’impression de ne pas mériter ce titre. Elle était reine parce qu’elle était assez folle pour épouser un homme dont personne ne voulait. N’y avait-il pas de croqueuses de diamants dans l’univers assez courageuses pour endurer la présence pestilentielle de ce prince?

Par curiosité, Valence souhaita connaître l’état du roi au moment de sa rencontre entre lui et Pétrolia.

\- Rick? Il avait l’air inquiet, probablement à cause de tout l’alcool que tu as ingéré…

Ou du tabou qu’il voulait enfouir à nouveau, pensait la nouvelle mariée. Pendant un court instant, la tentation de dévoiler la vérité à Pétrolia venait la hanter, dans l’espoir de retrouver un peu de support. Mais elle n’avait pas le courage de lui avouer que c’était Brad qui avait tué Flavien et, surtout, de faire de la peine à la seule amie qui lui restait. Elle ne dit rien, avalant à petites bouchées le déjeuner que les servants lui avaient préparé et buvant de grandes gorgées d’eau. Enfin, au moment de rapporter le plateau, Pétrolia annonça :

\- Ri– J’veux dire, le roi a exigé que tu te reposes pour la journée, pour que tu puisses être en forme pour l’audience de cet après-midi à la salle du trône.

Il avait ainsi décidé, songeait amèrement Valence. Elle saisit subitement le poignet de Pétrolia, alors que cette dernière se préparait à quitter la chambre. Regrettant ce geste imprévisible et ne voulant en tout point inquiéter son amie, Valence se contenta d’un seul mot :

\- Merci.

Pétrolia lui sourit en retour et s’en alla. Maintenant seule, Valence laissa couler les larmes qu’elle retenait pour soulager sa peine. La fuite n’était plus une option. Peu importait le châtiment choisi : elle acceptera les conséquences de ses actes, comme seule une reine le ferait.

 

***

 

Contrairement à la cérémonie du mariage, la salle du trône était étrangement tranquille lorsque Valence s’y présenta cet après-midi. Elle reconnaissait dans l’auditoire Pétrolia ainsi que quelques personnes qui étaient restées pour le festin, mais sans plus. Celles-ci inclinèrent leur tête sur son passage en signe de respect. Sans doute ignoraient-elles ce qui se tramait dans les coulisses.

Le roi, assis sur son trône, demeurait silencieux, même avec la présence de sa mère et de son fils adoptif à ses côtés. Lorsqu’il vit son épouse, il se leva prestement pour aller à sa rencontre et s’informer de sa santé. Étonnée, Valence lui répondit qu’elle allait mieux, et se fit escorter par son mari jusqu’au trône, où elle put s’asseoir sur le siège qui lui était désigné.

L’audience royale pouvait enfin commencer. Chaque personne venait plaider sa cause, que ce soit pour régler un différend avec un noble d’une autre planète ou pour trouver une solution à un conflit interracial dans un système solaire. Puis, l’un des Chercheurs fidèles au roi fit l’observation suivante lorsqu’il eut l’occasion de prendre la parole :

\- Loin de moi l’idée de m’objecter à votre union, Votre Majesté, mais j’ai entendu beaucoup de protestations concernant le legs de Psoriasis II aux Terriens. Cette planète n’est-elle pas un lieu sacré pour le royaume?

Le roi prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir, puis répondit :

\- Je suis conscient de vos craintes concernant l’état futur de la planète. Soyez rassurés que les pèlerins pourront continuer à visiter cette planète pour leur quête spirituelle. Quant aux Terriens, ils seront soumis aux mêmes lois que mes autres sujets pour la protection de l’environnement.

\- Mais pouvons-nous faire confiance aux Terriens?

Le roi se renfrogna, mais gardait son calme.

\- Je ne souhaitais pas aborder ce sujet immédiatement, mais puisque vous le demandez…

Il se leva. Valence sentait son cœur battre plus vite, appréhendant sa fatalité.

\- Mes loyaux sujets, si je n’ai qu’un seul regret, c’est de savoir que mon épouse, Valence… n’est pas aussi respectée que je ne l’avais espéré. Voilà pourquoi je vous annonce mon départ imminent pour une visite officielle du royaume avec elle.

\- QUOI?

La réponse exagérée de la reine fit tourner les regards vers elle. Embarrassée, cette dernière se ressaisit :

\- Je… vous m’en voyez ravie, Votre Majesté.

Elle ne comprenait pas. N’allait-il pas l’exécuter sur la place publique? À moins qu’il planifiait un accident pendant leur voyage… La réaction de Brad interrompit le fil de ses pensées macabres.

\- Cela signifie-t-il que je reste ici pour gérer le royaume?

\- Il est encore un peu trop tôt pour que vous puissiez avoir cette responsabilité. Ce sera ma mère qui tiendra les rênes du royaume. Quant à vous, mon fils, je vous ordonne de vous rendre sur-le-champ sur Psoriasis II afin de commencer les préparatifs pour accueillir les Terriens.

La reine voyait la déception dans les yeux de Brad. Elle ne voulait pas se l’avouer, mais elle appréciait ce moment où les plans secrets de ce meurtrier étaient contrecarrés par un pouvoir plus fort que lui. Le fils adoptif se résigna en inclinant sa tête :

\- Qu’il en soit ainsi… Père.

Peu de temps après, le roi annonça la fin de l’audience royale, souhaitant se rendre au quai immédiatement afin de ne pas rater le passage du Paradis. Il offrit son bras à Valence, qu’elle prit sans protester, et le couple se retrouva à la tête d’une modeste procession, escorté par Brad, Pétrolia, la reine mère, le capitaine Catane, son équipage et les rares nobles favorables aux décisions de la couronne.

Au moment où la suite royale arriva à destination, les effets personnels du couple venaient d’être embarqués sur le Paradis, à la grande satisfaction du roi. La capitaine du navire, une femme-pieuvre dont les tentacules verts faisaient office de coiffure, annonça qu’il restait dix minutes avant le départ.

\- Bien! s’exclama le roi. Ma douce, je vous laisse faire vos adieux à votre amie et nous pourrons enfin partir.

Ahurie, Valence se tourna vers Pétrolia. Cette dernière baissa son regard, désolée.

\- Le roi m’a demandé de prendre soin de sa mère durant son absence.

\- Pfft! s’offusqua la reine mère. J’ai négocié un traité de paix entre des Dragons et des Serpentards alors que j’avais des contractions aux dix minutes.

\- Oui, mère, et si ce n’était pas le fait qu’il y avait une sage-femme dans cette délégation, qui sait ce qui nous serait arrivé…

La vieille femme se tut, mais lança à son fils un regard désapprobateur une dernière fois avant de rebrousser chemin. Pétrolia fit une brève accolade à Valence.

\- Tu m’excuseras, mais je ne peux la laisser seule. Sois prudente!

Et avant que la psychologue n’ait eu le temps de répliquer, la jeune rouquine courut rejoindre sa nouvelle patiente. En la voyant détaler ainsi, elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Pétrolia qui restait sur l’île d’Yseult, Brad qui s’en allait sur Psoriasis II… Le roi semblait bien dévoué à l’isoler et ainsi, refermer son piège sur elle…

\- Bon! s’impatienta Brad. On peux-tu enfin embarquer?

 

***

 

Une heure plus tard, après quelques échanges décents au port spatial, Brad tira sa révérence, suivi par le capitaine Catane et les membres du Charlemagne. Quant au roi et à sa garde rapprochée, ils accompagnèrent Valence jusqu’au vaisseau qui allait les transporter dans cette visite officielle : le Forgeron.

Au premier regard, Valence croyait voir un grille-pain couché sur le côté, tant les deux grandes fentes servant de réacteurs lui rappelaient cet objet du quotidien. Il s’agissait néanmoins d’un vaisseau spacieux, offrant tout le confort  que la royauté pouvait exiger : un équipage compétent, un système de défense à la fine pointe de la technologie, des appartements privés, un chef cuisinier, une équipe médicale 24 h/24, un spa, une salle de cinéma, un café bistro, un réseau Wi-Fi…

Pendant un instant, la reine avait oublié ses soucis, jusqu’à ce qu’elle se retrouva seule avec son époux, dans leur chambre royale. Voyant ce dernier prendre la précaution de verrouiller les portes, elle comprit que sa dernière heure venait d’arriver.

\- Bon… soupira-t-elle. Puisque c’est ainsi… Faites ça vite!

Le roi s’avança vers elle. Elle vit ses bras se lever, mais, alors qu’elle s’attendait à ce que ces mains puissent l’étrangler, celles-ci avaient pris les siennes.

\- Je… je tiens à m’excuser pour ce qui s’est passé hier soir. Je n’aurais dû agir ainsi, mais je n’avais pas envie que vous ayez une mauvaise opinion de moi.

\- Et… quelle opinion avez-vous de moi en ce moment? risqua Valence.

\- Celle d’une femme sublime, mais aussi perspicace.

Son mari semblait sincère, remarqua la psychologue. Il était également attristé.

\- Je n’aurais pas dû vous cacher ce genre de détail, mais il en allait de la survie de mon royaume.

Que voulait-il dire? Essayait-il d’excuser l’abandon de Flavien et de sa mère pour des raisons politiques? Ce raisonnement révolta la jeune femme, qui retira ses mains de l’étreinte de son époux.

\- Votre royaume?! Et que faites-vous de votre fils? Votre fils, qui vous cherchait pendant des années, qui était balloté de famille d’accueil en famille d’accueil, parce que sa mère est morte?

\- Marie?

Le roi était devenu pâle d’effroi en apprenant la mauvaise nouvelle, mais Valence ne s’en préoccupait guère.

\- Si vous l’aimiez tant que ça, votre Marie, pourquoi êtes-vous parti?

\- Parce que j’ai engendré un bâtard…

\- Et alors?

C’était maintenant au tour de l’époux de s’énerver.

\- Et alors?! Tous les bâtards ne pensent qu’à une chose : usurper le roi.

Valence se mit à rire méchamment, tant elle trouvait cette hypothèse ridicule.

\- Vous croyiez vraiment que Flavien allait se comporter comme vos oncles et voulait vous tuer pour le pouvoir? Flavien n’était pas intéressé par le pouvoir. L’idée même de devenir un jet d’aïl l’effrayait au plus haut point. Il cherchait à être aimé, mais vous l’avez rejeté! Vous me dégoûtez…

Ces mots firent l’effet d’une claque au visage du roi, qui se calma. Or, la reine demeurait agacée par la situation actuelle dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

\- Quoi? Après tout ce que je sais, vous n’allez pas me tuer?!

Son mari était ébranlé par une telle proposition.

\- Non… je ne peux faire ça… Et, même si je le souhaitais, ce serait un bris à ma promesse envers les Terriens. Et si, d’une quelconque manière, vous ébruitez cette rumeur, c’est vous qui trahirez votre peuple. La seule façon de sortir de cette impasse… serait de vous prouver que je suis une meilleure personne que vous ne le croyez.

\- Et si vous commenciez par disparaître cinq minutes?

Le roi ne se fit pas prier et se téléporta instantanément. Valence plaqua la paume de sa main à son front, maudissant intérieurement son idiot de mari de prendre tout à la lettre. Si les dieux existaient, ils devaient être en train de se moquer d’elle en la condamnant à poursuivre son mariage arrangé. Qu’à cela ne tienne! Elle allait prouver à toute la galaxie qu’elle deviendrait un meilleur monarque que lui! L’humiliation parfaite…

 

***

 

Les premières semaines de voyage mettaient à rude épreuve les compétences de Valence en tant que reine. Cependant, afin de rester efficace, elle avait déjà établi une routine à bord du vaisseau. Aussitôt qu’elle connaissait l’horaire de la tournée, elle effectuait des recherches en lien avec les planètes à visiter : nom des dirigeants, ressources économiques, mode de vie de la population, relations diplomatiques avec les planètes voisines… Le roi avait proposé la poursuite de leurs cours privés, mais Valence refusa poliment. Elle avait suffisamment d’interactions avec lui lors des visites officielles et préférait se distancer de lui le plus possible.

Cette distanciation se reflétait également dans la chambre à coucher. Même si, en apparence, Valence parvenait à se montrer affectueuse avec son mari en public, elle préférait prendre refuge dans le salon de leurs appartements et poursuivre ses lectures jusqu’à épuisement, plutôt que de partager le lit avec lui. Lorsqu’elle s’éveillait le lendemain, un drap la recouvrait et un déjeuner était déposé sur la table.

Malgré la haine que Valence lui portait, elle devait reconnaître qu’il était un bon roi. Il s’intéressait autant aux nobles qu’au peuple, et s’informait particulièrement des derniers succès des groupes de musique populaire. À l’occasion, il agissait en mécène en offrant lui-même un instrument à un artiste de talent : une viole, une harpe, une flûte à bec... Aussi n’était-il pas rare que le couple royal assistât à des concerts. Il y avait même un opéra si excentrique que la reine n’arrivait pas à mettre des mots pour décrire l’irréalisme de la mise en scène.

Cependant, ce n’était pas l’événement le plus incroyable que Valence avait vécu de tout son voyage…

Un après-midi, le Forgeron se posa sur Vésuve, une lune inhabitée de Sarcoïdose I. Pendant des décennies, ce système solaire était divisé entre les Dragons et les Serpentards, ou hommes-serpents. Depuis le traité de paix d’Aliénor il y a deux cents ans, ces deux peuples avaient trouvé une entente sur leur rôle à jouer dans le royaume : alors que la plupart des Serpentards sont devenus des espions pour les nobles Chercheurs, les Dragons ont pris le contrôle des marchés financiers. Et la plus puissante dragonne du royaume habite sur cette lune stérile.

Elle s’appelait Henkelle. Et la seule mention de ce nom rendait le roi agité.

Au moment des derniers préparatifs avant leur sortie, Valence était amusée par la nervosité de son époux. Mais lorsque le couple royal se présentait à cette rencontre privée, la psychologue commençait à comprendre pourquoi.

On lui avait récemment expliqué que la grandeur des dragons de Plante-des-genêts était proportionnelle à leurs richesses : plus ils en accumulaient, plus ils grossissaient. À elle seule, Henkelle occupait la moitié de la superficie de Vésuve, rendant impossible la possibilité de se réfugier dans n’importe quel bâtiment. Ses écailles vertes, brillantes de mille éclats, contrastaient avec le terrain terne et rocailleux sur lequel elle piétinait. Afin d’être en mesure de discuter avec ses invités, elle n’avait pas le choix de reposer sa tête sur le sol, où elle pouvait les observer grâce à ses grandes lunettes en forme d’œil-de-chat. Par chance, elle avait développé des capacités télépathiques pour communiquer, puisqu’un seul murmure suffisait à carboniser n’importe qui.

Une table avait été installée entre l’hôtesse et les monarques, alors qu’un service de traiteur effectuait les nombreux allers et retours pour satisfaire l’appétit gargantuesque de la dragonne.

\- _Vous me pardonnerez si je mange peu ce soir… je suis au régime._

Bob n’arriverait pas à la taille de cette créature, songeait Valence. Figurativement et littéralement. Puis, elle sentit tout le poids du regard de la dragonne se poser sur elle. Maintenant, elle savait ce qu’une fourmi ressentait lorsqu’une loupe tenue par un humain la survolait.

\- _Alors… vous êtes la nouvelle reine du royaume. On m’a raconté que vous êtes une… Terrienne._

\- Je vous en prie, dame Henkelle, s’excusa le roi. Cette Terrienne est différente des autres.

\- _Vraiment, Richard? L’amour vous a-t-il aveuglé au point de laisser cette race nous envahir?_

Encore une fois, la reine se sentait jugée par rapport à ses origines. Si la plupart des invités de marque qu’elle avait rencontrés jusqu’à maintenant demeuraient polis à son égard, elle savait bien qu’ils désapprouvaient la décision du roi de la prendre pour épouse. Elle ne voulait plus se taire et elle décida d’agir au pire moment.

\- Ne trouvez-vous pas que vous exagérez un petit peu?

Un léger tremblement de terre fit écho au grognement de la dragonne.

\- _« Exagérez »? Mon père fut tué par un Terrien pendant son voyage avec le futur roi_ _Geoffroy!_

\- Et vous m’en voulez pour un événement qui a eu lieu avant que je sois née? Je connaissais des gens rancuniers, mais pas autant que vous!

\- _Taisez-vous! Ne me provoquez pas ou vous allez le regretter!_

La chaleur commençait à augmenter derrière les crocs d’Henkelle. Valence savait que son heure était enfin arrivée. Si elle ne pouvait devenir un meilleur monarque que son époux, aussi bien dire les quatre vérités à cette dragonne avant de partir en paix.

\- Vous voulez me tuer? Tuez-moi! Peut-être allez-vous enfin être soulagée pour un meurtre que je n’ai pas commis. À moins que vous ayez peur? Oui… Vous avez peur de votre puissance, vous avez peur d’en abuser… Finalement, vous avez peur de devenir un Terrien…

\- _ASSEZ!_

D’un puissant coup d’ailes, Henkelle se propulsa dans les airs, faisant revoler la table et les serviteurs. D’un mouvement instinctif, le roi se jeta sur Valence et les fit téléporter à une distance sécuritaire du point de décollage de la dragonne, qui poursuivit son ascension furieuse vers les étoiles.

\- Valence! Ma douce! Vous allez bien?

\- Je… je crois que oui.

Sans relâcher sa forte étreinte, le roi maintenait son regard sur dame Henkelle et attendait l’instant fatidique où elle allait les attaquer. Ce moment ne vint jamais.

 

***

 

_À Sa Majesté la Reine des Plantagênois,_

_Je vous prie de me pardonner pour la lenteur de ma réponse. Ce n’est qu’hier que mon ami et ambassadeur, le duc de Sarcoïdose I, m’a retrouvée sur Snæfellsjökull. Ou, du moins, ce qui en restait. Heureusement que cette planète était inhabitée, sinon je n’ose à peine imaginer ce qui serait arrivé si c’était le cas contraire…_

_Je vous dois de sincères excuses pour la façon dont je me suis comportée lors de ce repas. Vous aviez raison. En tant que dragonne la plus puissante de la galaxie, je me dois d’éviter toute forme de violence, sinon des vies innocentes en paieraient le prix. Mais il était malsain de garder toute cette colère pour moi. Grâce à vous, vous m’avez libérée d’un poids énorme. Dorénavant, la prochaine fois que je souhaiterai extérioriser mes sentiments, je vais l’exercer dans un champ d’astéroïdes._

_C'est avec plaisir que je soutiens votre union. Richard a fait un choix téméraire, mais judicieux.  Je vous en prie, prenez soin de lui._

_Sincèrement,_

_Dame Henkelle de Vésuve_

 

***

 

Valence éternua, laissant involontairement une tache sur la lettre qu’elle tenait. Son mari serait heureux d’apprendre que Dame Henkelle se portait mieux. Pour l’instant, il poursuivait les visites diplomatiques dans le royaume et avait insisté pour que son épouse reste alitée, le temps qu’elle se remettait de son rhume.

Un rhume… Après tout ce qu’elle venait de vivre, c’était un virus qui la terrassait et qui l’empêchait d’exercer ses fonctions. Possiblement le résultat du stress et d’un manque de sommeil, qui affaiblissaient son système immunitaire. Néanmoins, ce repos forcé la poussa à reconsidérer ses actions et ses perceptions.

Valence se rappela encore de cette nuit après le départ de Dame Henkelle, alors que le roi relâcha son étreinte seulement une fois le couple rendu dans sa chambre. C’était à ce moment précis qu’il éclata.

\- Mais qu’est-ce qui vous prend?! Elle aurait pu nous tuer après tout ce que vous lui avez dit!

\- Dois-je vous rappeler que c’est elle qui a commencé? Qu’est-ce qui vous prend de prendre sa défense?

\- Je lui dois ma vie. Et vous, pourquoi risquez-vous la vôtre?

La reine savait trop bien pourquoi elle agissait ainsi, mais n’avait pas envie de révéler ses pensées les plus intimes à son époux. À force d’excuses et de ruses, elle parvint à le mettre en confiance et comprit que c’était Dame Henkelle qui avait aidé la reine Aliénor à mettre au monde son enfant, il y a deux cents ans. À cette époque, la dragonne venait de faire des études en médecine; ayant remboursé ses dettes d’études, elle avait peu de possessions et était aussi grande que la noble Chercheuse. Naturellement, cela faisait d’elle la seule personne apte à prêter assistance à cet accouchement.

Plus Valence apprenait un peu plus sur le roi, plus elle doutait. S’il avait de la considération pour la dragonne qui lui a permis de voir le jour, était-il une bonne personne? Afin d’en avoir le cœur net, il restait quelques éléments à éclaircir. Elle profita du retour de son mari, qui lui apporta son repas du soir, pour lui demander la requête ultime :

\- Parlez-moi de Marie.

S’il hésitait à parler d’elle, il comprit qu’il n’avait pas d’autre choix, maintenant que son épouse connaissait son secret. Il y a plus de vingt ans, sa quête pour trouver une femme à marier semblait infructueuse et il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Se souvenant du voyage initiatique de son grand-père, il se rendit sur Terre et tenta de s’adapter au mode de vie des locaux. L’un des premiers lieux qu’il visita fut le mont Sainte-Anne. À peine avait-il terminé ses leçons de ski qu’il percuta le premier obstacle qui se présenta à lui : une motoneige. Ça a été toute une rencontre…

Malgré la résistance légendaire des Chercheurs, le futur roi avait reçu de nombreuses factures, l’empêchant de se déplacer et de parler comme il le souhaitait. Il y avait cependant un bon côté à tout cela, puisqu’il partageait sa chambre avec sa mystérieuse assaillante. Lorsqu’il parvint enfin à prononcer quelques syllabes, ce fut seulement le premier mot de ce nom composé : Marie. Et il continua de l’appeler ainsi pendant leurs quatre mois de fréquentations à l’hôpital.

Un soir, pour célébrer le succès de leur réadaptation physique, elle lui avait donné rendez-vous dans un café, un lieu où, blaguait-elle, il y avait moins de risques d’accident. Ce fut aussi un lieu où il lui avait déclaré qu’il allait la traiter comme une reine si elle acceptait de l’épouser. Elle rigola, croyant qu’il blaguait à son tour. Et il rigola, pensant qu’ils avaient suffisamment de temps pour vivre leur amour avant de l’amener dans son royaume.

Mais les choses furent plus compliquées que prévu. Il ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’elle tombe enceinte aussi rapidement. Paniqué, il se vit obligé de lui révéler sa véritable identité afin de la convaincre de quitter la Terre et de la marier sur sa planète natale. Au départ, elle ne le croyait pas, mais lorsqu’il lui fit visiter son vaisseau spatial, elle blêmit. Elle refusa de partir. Elle ne voulait rien savoir de la vie d’une reine. Et elle ne voulait surtout pas abandonner tout ce qui comptait pour elle dans sa vie actuelle.

C’était à ce moment précis que le prince comprit que cette relation était terminée, mais il n’avait pas le courage de lui annoncer cette mauvaise nouvelle. Au lieu de cela, il attendit la nuit pour se sauver alors qu’elle dormait paisiblement.

\- Je ne suis pas fier de ce que j’ai fait, avoua le roi. Mais je crois que cela restait le meilleur choix pour nous deux. Si je l’avais amenée de force, oui, j’aurais eu un fils dans les limites du royaume, comme l’avait souhaité mon père, mais en retour, j’aurais rendu une épouse misérable et malheureuse.

\- Vous l’avez vraiment aimée?

Le roi hésita, puis s’assit sur le lit pour se rapprocher de sa femme.

\- Je ne peux dire si c’était de l’amour. J’étais désespéré, je pensais ne jamais me marier, et voilà que la femme la plus resplendissante et la plus dévouée que je connaissais partageait ma chambre d’hôpital. Malgré la fin de notre relation, je pensais ne jamais trouver une femme aussi parfaite qu’elle… jusqu’à ce que je vous rencontre.

\- Moi, parfaite? se vexa Valence. J’ai la guedille au nez en ce moment!

Il rit doucement, caressant d’une main la joue de son épouse.

\- C’est vrai, vous n’êtes pas parfaite. Vous êtes exubérante, vous dites tout ce qui vous passe par la tête, sans aucune retenue… Mais je comprends parfaitement pourquoi l’ancien capitaine de votre vaisseau a pu vous aimer au point de renoncer à son titre.

Mais était-ce réellement de l’amour? se questionnait Valence. Dans un espace aussi restreint qu’un vaisseau spatial, tout pouvait arriver. Y compris les relations secrètes. Et lorsqu’il s’agissait d’une mission aussi périlleuse que celle du Romano Fafard, les relations entre les personnes sont affectées différemment. Entre les bras de Charles, elle trouvait le répit qui lui manquait. Or, qu’allait-il leur arriver une fois la mission terminée? Leur relation allait-elle changer, pour le meilleur et pour le pire? Elle ne le saura jamais.

Cependant, elle savait que son futur était avec une autre personne maintenant. Et que ce qui allait leur arriver ne dépendait qu’eux.

Prise d’une impulsion, elle embrassa fougueusement Richard.

Surpris, son époux recula, rompant le baiser.

\- Mais qu’est-ce qui vous prend?

\- J’ai envie de mieux vous connaître.

\- Mais vous êtes enrhumée!

\- Justement, cela va m’aider à aller mieux…

Elle l’embrassa à nouveau, ravie que son nez bouché lui permette de supporter l’odeur de son mari. Ce dernier, qui ne protesta point, se laissa dévêtir par les mains baladeuses de sa femme.

 

***

 

Le lendemain arriva et la lumière artificielle de la lampe simulant le lever du soleil réveilla doucement Valence. La première chose qu’elle remarqua fut sa nudité, alors qu’elle portait une nuisette la veille. Puis, la seconde chose qu’elle constata fut ce bras qui l’entourait au niveau de la taille. Elle ne pouvait nier l’évidence : elle avait consommé son mariage avec Richard.

Elle soupira d’aise, se remémorant leur première fois : maladroite, mais remplie de passion. Se fiant à leur rencontre initiale sur le Romano Fafard, elle s’était attendue à un événement beaucoup plus violent, mais heureusement, il en fut autrement.

Or, cela semblait trop beau pour être vrai. Était-elle en train de tomber amoureuse? Ou, pis encore, était-elle en train de développer un syndrome de Stockholm? Un peu plus et elle allait se transformer en héroïne d’un roman Harlequin!

Après un instant de réflexion, Valence démentit ses pensées. Amour véritable ou pas, elle avait un allié inestimable pour la survie des Terriens. C’était pour eux qu’elle est devenue une reine. Et tant mieux si elle parvenait à aimer le roi. Cela ne pouvait que rendre la tâche encore plus agréable…


	6. L’Interstellaire

\- Tu m’excuseras, mais je ne peux la laisser seule. Sois prudente!

 À contrecœur, Pétrolia relâcha son étreinte sur Valence et courut rejoindre sa nouvelle patiente : la reine mère Aliénor, duchesse de Wegener. Aussi nommée Aliénor Aigre-douce. La femme médecin ignorait pourquoi cette femme avait un tel surnom, mais au moins une partie de ce nom était vrai.

\- Vous perdez votre temps. Je n’ai pas besoin de médecin.

\- On a tous besoin d’un médecin.

\- Seulement un charlatan dirait ça.

\- Que voulez-vous dire?

La reine mère ne prenait pas la peine de s’arrêter pour cette discussion. Son regard, fixé vers le château sur la colline, ne croisa jamais celui de Pétrolia.

\- Je connais votre jeu, vous, les Terriens. Celui qui deviendra la personne la plus influente auprès du roi. Cette traînée a choisi le mariage. Ce flanc-mou, l’adoption. Mais vous, si vous croyez obtenir la gratitude du roi en me soignant, j’ai de mauvaises nouvelles à vous annoncer : j’ai une santé d’acier.

Et elle poursuivit son chemin, comme si de rien n’était. Pétrolia, quant à elle, s’était immobilisée, flabbergastée.

De quoi droit se permettait-elle de traiter Valence de traînée?

Et qu’est-ce qui lui faisait croire que Pétrolia avait obtenu cet emploi dans le but d’être dans les bonnes grâces du roi? N’était-ce pas le roi lui-même qui lui avait proposé ce poste, qu’elle avait accepté sans hésitation afin de ne plus avoir à obéir à Brad?

Par contre, la reine mère n’avait pas tort quand elle avait traité ce dernier de flanc-mou.

La jeune femme reprit son trajet, songeuse. Pour l’instant, elle était moins pressée de retrouver sa patiente. Elle qui croyait que les personnes âgées seraient à l’image qu’elle avait de sa grand-mère : souriante, bienveillante, attachante. Avec ses grands sourcils fournis, la reine mère faisait davantage penser à baba Yaga qu’à Kim Yaroshevskaya.

Elle sourit à cette étrange évocation, se remémorant les contes russes que son père lui lisait avant l’heure du coucher. À de rares occasions, il accepta de lui parler de la Terre et de ses habitants. Petite, elle ignorait le dégoût qu’éprouvait son père envers les Terriens. Ce n’est que bien plus tard qu’elle comprit pourquoi ses parents avaient quitté leur planète à bord du Youri II : pour rencontrer des civilisations lointaines, intelligentes, qui leur enseigneraient des messages de sagesse et de paix. Était-ce ce royaume dont rêvaient ses parents? Une civilisation cosmopolite, pacifique, verte, tournée vers la science? Mais hostile aux Terriens?

Il était hors de question de se laisser abattre! Elle trouvera un moyen de convaincre la vieillarde qu’elle n’avait rien d’une Terrienne ordinaire. Avec une énergie renouvelée, elle se remit à courir et rattrapa la reine mère en un rien de temps.

\- Encore vous? Vous voyez bien que je ne suis pas en train d’agoniser sur le pavé.

Pétrolia soupira. Ce travail sera plus ardu qu’elle ne le croyait.

 

***

 

Au moment de son entente avec le roi, Pétrolia n’avait qu’une seule exigence : des journées de permission au port spatial à des fréquences régulières. Le roi, croyant que la jeune femme souhaitait se détendre en magasinant, accepta, à la condition de revenir au palais royal au prochain départ du Paradis. Ce que le roi ignorait, cependant, c’était que le magasinage n’était pas l’activité préférée de Pétrolia…

Par chance, Brad avait pris le Charlemagne pour se rendre sur Psoriasis II. Ce qui signifiait qu’elle avait accès au Romano Fafard pour dormir au centre de santé, si elle le désirait. Or, elle avait du temps à rattraper et elle ne souhaitait pas le gaspiller en dormant.

Le vaisseau était étrangement tranquille lorsqu’elle arriva, le jour de sa première permission. Habituellement, elle aurait entendu les plaintes de Brad ou les recommandations de Valence. Elle aurait aussi entendu les ordres du capitaine, les signalements de Flavien, les gargouillements de Bob... Son cœur se serra en repensant à leur disparition. Se souvenant de la raison pour laquelle elle était venue, elle reprit rapidement courage et se dirigea vers l’entrepôt.

La boîte-cadeau n’avait pas été déplacée, à son grand soulagement. Avec la plus grande délicatesse, Pétrolia extirpa Serge 2 de la boîte et poursuivit le travail inachevé de ses amis. Bien que le corps du robot était en parfait état, il restait de nombreuses connexions à établir avant de l’activer. Ce ne fut qu’au bout de quelques heures que le moment de vérité arriva. Quelques secondes après l’activation, Serge 2 se releva, cligna des yeux, puis prononça ses premières paroles depuis sa destruction :

\- La base virale VPS a été mise à jour!

\- Serge!

Pétrolia lui fit une accolade si spontanée qu’il faillit tomber à la renverse.

\- Je me suis tellement ennuyée, mon p’tit robot d’amour!

 

***

 

Après les heureuses retrouvailles vinrent cependant les mauvaises nouvelles. Pétrolia devait raconter à Serge 2 tout ce qui s’était passé depuis l’explosion : son parcours pour devenir médecin, l’étrange grossesse de Brad, la disparation de leurs amis, mais aussi la fin de leur mission grâce au mariage de Valence avec le roi Richard Cuisse de Lion. À aucun moment, Serge 2 n’exprima de l’étonnement. Toutefois...

\- Ça m’apparaît bizarre, tout ça.

\- Qu’est-ce qui est bizarre?

\- Tu dis que Brad était capitaine par intérim au moment des recherches, n’est-ce pas?

\- Oui, c’est ça.

\- Et qu’il a accepté que Valence épouse le prince Cuistot en échange d’une planète viable pour les Terriens, n’est-ce pas?

\- Oui.

\- Ils ont donc abandonné les recherches?

\- Malgré l’insistance de Valence.

Serge 2 prit quelques secondes de plus pour réfléchir, puis ajouta :

\- Si c’était le cas, Valence serait capitaine à l’heure où on se parle.

Pétrolia, abasourdie par cette conclusion, demanda plus d’explications :

\- Que veux-tu dire?

\- Selon le livre de règlements, le capitaine par intérim a quatorze jours pour retrouver le capitaine disparu et doit tout mettre en œuvre pour le retrouver. Cependant, le capitaine par intérim ne peut faire aucune manœuvre de vaisseau non liée à la recherche du disparu.

\- Ce qui veut dire… que Brad peut être destitué?

\- Non. Malheureusement, il est devenu un prince. Je ne crois pas que les lois de ce royaume s’appliquent à ceux d’un vaisseau terrien.

Toujours sous le choc, la jeune femme prit sa tête entre ses mains, partagée entre la colère et le désespoir.

\- Comment… comment ose-t-il agir ainsi pour lui-même au lieu des autres?! Et Valence… Comment a-t-elle pu laisser faire tout ça?!

\- Seule, Valence ne pouvait rien faire. Elle a tout de même fait un choix : sauver les Terriens.

\- Mais les Terriens sont encore sur Terre! Et eux…

Pétrolia frémit d’horreur, se remémorant la fois où elle et Flavien flottaient dans l’espace, sans espoir d’être retrouvés. Bien que bête comme ses deux pieds, l’homme-poisson les avait sauvé la vie en les posant sur une planète hospitalière. Serait-il possible que les disparus aient reçu cette même chance?

Retrouvant sa détermination, la jeune femme posa un regard fier sur Serge 2.

\- J’ai fait mon choix.

 

***

 

Pétrolia profita de ses permissions pour apporter quelques améliorations à Serge 2, ou plutôt Serge 2.5. Pour commencer, elle retira le compteur et ses 1001 fonctions, qu’elle trouvait ridicules. De toute façon, à quoi servait une fonction « Actrice de films d’horreur »? Cela laissait suffisamment d’espace sur le disque dur pour entrer des informations importantes sur la galaxie Plante-des-genêts, notamment pour voyager entre les systèmes solaires et éviter les patrouilles lors de leur fuite.

Entre-temps, Pétrolia poursuivit ses activités de suivi médical avec la reine mère, qu’elle appréciait de moins en moins. Comment pouvait-elle savoir qu’il y avait différentes utilisations de thermomètre? Cette mésaventure avait laissé un goût désagréable à la vieille femme. Quant à la femme médecin, malgré son inexpérience, elle tenait le coup. À l’occasion, elle devait traiter des problèmes mineurs de santé des autres occupants du palais, mais le reste du temps, elle se documentait sur l’anatomie des autres races du royaume. Quelle n’était pas sa surprise lorsqu’elle apprit que les Williams, une race de fougères humanoïdes, se reproduisaient par clonage? Et qu’ils s’appelaient tous William?

Quelques mois s’écoulèrent. Un après-midi, la reine mère convoqua Pétrolia à ses appartements pour une rencontre privée. Curieusement, la vieille dame se comportait de manière conviviale et offrit du vin et des petits gâteaux à son invitée. Cette dernière accepta poliment et but à petites gorgées ce vin au goût de miel. Après une longue gorgée, la reine mère posa délicatement sa coupe sur la table basse et expliqua enfin la raison derrière cette convocation.

\- J’ai reçu une lettre de mon cher fils ce matin. Il m’a rassuré que dame Henkelle ne lui a fait aucun mal au moment de leur confrontation.

\- Et Valence? 

\- … Saine et sauve, apparemment.

Depuis le jour où des astronomes de la planète Pline avaient observé la furie de la dragonne sur leur lune en orbite, les médias du royaume s’étaient enflammés dans des hypothèses farfelues. Qu’est-ce qui avait causé tant de colère chez dame Henkelle? Certains analystes avançaient la possibilité d’une tentative d’empoisonnement orchestrée par la nouvelle reine. Du côté des potins, on soupçonnait un triangle amoureux entre le roi, la reine et la dragonne. D’autres sources, plus sérieuses, faisaient le rapprochement entre les origines de la reine et le meurtre du père de dame Henkelle, alors que ce dernier explorait la Terre. Quant à Pétrolia, bien qu’elle ait préféré avoir des nouvelles de Valence en personne, celles du roi lui convenaient.

\- Il souhaitait également vous féliciter pour vos bons et loyaux services.

Ces louanges inattendues sortirent la femme médecin de ses pensées.

\- Hein? Q-quoi?

\- Je dois l’admettre : vous êtes plus tenace que la plupart des médecins qui m’ont soignée. Et cela rassure mon fils de savoir qu’il y a une personne dévouée à ma santé. Pour vous récompenser, il souhaite organiser une rencontre entre vous et le duc de Clarkson.

\- Pour que je puisse l’examiner?

La reine mère s’esclaffa, prenant par surprise Pétrolia.

\- Mais non, voyons. Pour l’épouser.

Cette réponse poussa davantage la jeune femme dans la confusion. Pourquoi le roi voulait-il lui faire épouser un homme qu’elle ne connaissait pas? Lui avait-il demandé son avis auparavant? S’était-il au moins intéressé à son passé avant d’avoir une telle idée? Savait-il le trouble qu’elle ressentait chaque fois qu’elle repensait à ce jeune homme porté disparu? Savait-il au moins son nom?

Fulminante, Pétrolia se leva de son siège.

\- Pensez-vous vraiment que j’ai besoin de me marier?

Les larmes au bord des yeux, elle se précipita vers la sortie.

\- Gardes! Saisissez-la!

La reine mère semblait enragée, mais la rouquine ne s’en préoccupait pas. Ce qui lui importait était de se rendre à sa chambre, de rassembler ses effets personnels et de quitter cette planète maudite le plus tôt possible. Malheureusement, avant qu’elle puisse quitter cette pièce, deux gardes l’obligèrent à rebrousser chemin. Elle songea à sortir par une fenêtre, mais comme toutes les autres, elle était trop petite pour la laisser passer. Prise au piège, elle tenta un coup de pied à l’un des gardes, qui pivota aisément sur le côté pour éviter l’attaque, prit sa jambe et lui fit perdre l’équilibre en la faisant tomber sur le dos. Sonnée, la fugueuse en herbe vit la reine mère se rapprocher d’elle d’un pas lent, mais sûr.

\- Je… je veux rien savoir de votre stupide mariage!

 - Êtes-vous certaine? Le duc de Clarkson est l’un des célibataires les plus convoités du royaume. Vous rendriez de nombreuses prétendantes jalouses en l’épousant.

\- Et si je refusais toujours?

À travers ses larmes, Pétrolia pouvait voir la reine mère, qui la dévisageait d’un regard hautain. Puis, sans avertissement, elle porta une main à ses lèvres entrouvertes. Avait-elle la berlue ou la reine mère semblait bouleversée? Réalisant soudainement l’ampleur de ses gestes, la vieille dame s’agenouilla près d’elle et essuya les larmes de ses doigts.

\- Pardonnez-moi… Je… je ne pensais pas que vous alliez agir ainsi.

La jeune femme devenait de plus en plus confuse. Pourquoi la reine mère agissait-elle différemment? Après de multiples excuses, elle ordonna aux gardes de l’installer confortablement sur l’un des sofas et demanda à des servants de ramener plus de vin et de petits gâteaux. Une fois seules à nouveau, la reine mère s’expliqua.

\- La vérité, c’est que j’avais bien reçu une lettre ce matin. Le roi et la reine se portent bien, mais il n’y avait aucune mention de mariage. C’était une invention de ma part.

Elle révéla que ce mensonge était plutôt une ruse pour découvrir les véritables intentions de Pétrolia. Connaissant la relation tendue qu’elles avaient, elle s’attendait à ce que la femme médecin soit soulagée de quitter ses fonctions afin de gagner en puissance par le mariage. Cette annonce fit l’effet contraire et elle regretta d’avoir blessé la jeune femme.

\- Je sais que cela n’excusera rien, mais après avoir entendu toutes ces histoires de guerres et de crimes perpétrés par les Terriens, j’assumais que vous feriez la même chose que sur votre planète natale.

\- À vrai dire… je suis pas née sur Terre…

Surprise, la reine mère demanda plus de détails. Étonnement, Pétrolia s’ouvrit sur ses origines : son enfance au sein de Youri II, ses parents, mais également leur disparition. Cette histoire apporta un sourire à la vieille dame.

\- Ainsi, vous êtes une Interstellaire.

\- Une quoi?

\- C’est le nom que nous donnons à ceux nés dans l’espace. Certains d’entre eux vont prendre l’identité d’un de leurs parents, mais d’autres refusent toute citoyenneté d’une quelconque planète.

Avant que Pétrolia puisse en apprendre davantage, une servante vint annoncer le début de l’audience royale. La reine mère s’excusa d’ennuyer son invitée avec ses explications. Elle prit congé et lui promit de reprendre cette conversation plus tard.

Elle? Une Interstellaire? Jusqu’à maintenant, Pétrolia ne se posait pas de questions sur son identité. Elle était la fille de Sergei Stanislavski et d’Odile Parenteau. Et cela lui suffisait amplement. Mais au contact d’autres civilisations, elle commençait à douter. Était-elle vraiment une Terrienne?

 

***

 

Les semaines passèrent. Chaque permission passée à bord du Romano Fafard rapprochait Pétrolia de son but ultime. Le transfert de nouvelles informations dans le disque dur de Serge 2.5 se passait à merveille. Bientôt, ils seront enfin prêts à quitter le port spatial de Guillain-Barré et à entreprendre leur expédition de sauvetage. Une nuit, pendant un nouveau transfert, Serge2.5 fit cette remarque :

\- Les données que tu m’as transférées sur le système solaire Wegener sont plus complexes que les autres. Dans quelle bibliothèque les as-tu trouvées?

\- Je n’ai pas eu à chercher, c’est la reine mère qui m’a parlé de son duché.

\- La mère du roi? Se doute-t-elle que nous préparons notre… mission?

Instinctivement, Pétrolia tourna sa tête vers les étoiles. La mission de trouver une planète habitable pour les Terriens était terminée, mais celle qui s’en venait n’en était pas moins importante.

\- Non, elle ne se doute de rien. En fait… C’est elle qui m’invite pour l’entendre parler.

Depuis la révélation du mensonge de la reine mère, cette dernière se comportait de manière plus cordiale auprès de la jeune femme. Après chaque examen de suivi, elles discutaient dans les appartements privés de la noble dame tout en grignotant des biscuits fraîchement sortis du four. Par moments, la reine mère se livrait sur son passé... et ses responsabilités assumées trop tôt.

Autour de ses 50 ans, ses parents périrent dans un écrasement de vaisseau spatial. Elle n’était qu’une adolescente et la seule héritière de sa famille. Heureusement, elle pouvait compter sur sa débrouillardise, l’appui de ses conseillers, mais surtout, le soutien de Guenièvre, sa meilleure amie depuis l’enfance.

\- La reine mère semble t’apprécier beaucoup pour qu’elle fasse de toi sa confidente. Probablement parce que tu lui fais penser à elle.

\- J’ai pas l’air si vieille que ça.

\- Pas en âge, Pétrolia, mais en esprit. Affrontant de grands défis, à peine adultes…

\- Peut-être, mais je t’ai, toi.

Si Serge 2.5 pouvait sourire, il le ferait, devinait la patenteuse en herbe. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait deviner ce qui l’attendait, quelques jours plus tard…

De nouveau de retour dans le Romano Fafard, Pétrolia s’attendait à voir Serge 2.5 l’accueillir à bras ouverts. Mais il n’était pas là. Était-il en train de se recharger? Sa première idée était de se diriger vers le centre de santé, transformé temporairement en salle de réparation pour le robot. Il n’était pas là.

L’entrepôt?

Pas là.

Les dortoirs?

Non.

À la vue d’une lettre posée sur le lit où elle avait l’habitude de dormir, le cœur de Pétrolia se serra dans sa poitrine.

\- Non…

Les mains tremblantes, elle ouvrit la lettre. Ce qu’elle redoutait le plus s’était produit.

_J’ai pris la meilleure décision pour nous deux. Pardonne-moi._

_S._

Il était parti sans elle…

Pétrolia s’effondra sur le sol, secouée par un terrible chagrin, encore plus grand que celui qu’elle avait subi lors de l’annonce des disparitions par Valence. Comment a-t-il osé partir sans elle? Ne savait-il pas qu’elle se souciait elle aussi de Flavien, de Bob et du capitaine? Ne savait-il pas aussi qu’elle ne voulait plus jamais se séparer de lui?

Dans un moment de folie, la jeune femme songea à partir immédiatement à la recherche de son meilleur ami. Malheureusement, à son plus grand regret, elle ignorait quand et comment il avait quitté le vaisseau. Quelles seraient ses chances de le retrouver? De plus, cette action irréfléchie pourrait éveiller les soupçons de la reine mère et ainsi mettre en danger la future fugitive.

Est-ce ça, ta meilleure décision, Serge? pensa amèrement Pétrolia.

Même s’il s’agissait de la meilleure décision, elle se sentait abandonnée et impuissante. Un sentiment qui lui était bien familier pendant la mission, alors qu’elle faisait son possible pour s’intégrer à l’équipage. Dégoûtée d’elle-même, elle quitta le Romano Fafard. Pour de bon.

 

***

 

Des rumeurs circulaient que les premiers vaisseaux terriens seraient enfin arrivés aux frontières du royaume. Cependant, il y aurait eu un conflit entre un vaisseau américain et un vaisseau canadien. Heureusement, les vaisseaux de défense de Plante-des-genêts auraient désarmé les canons terriens et seraient présentement en train d’escorter les équipages jusqu’à Guillain-Barré.

\- Votre pression sanguine est élevée ce matin.

\- Bien sûr qu’elle est élevée! Les Terriens ont commencé à arriver et déjà, c’est la pagaille!

La reine mère se calma. Ayant remarqué le ton monotone de Pétrolia pendant le suivi, elle demanda :

\- Quelque chose ne va pas?

\- Non, ça va.

\- Je n’ai pas été très tendre avec les Terriens, mais vous avez sûrement hâte de les rencontrer.

La reine mère n’avait pas tort, s’avouait la femme médecin. Oui, elle était curieuse de les connaître. Mais la pensée de Serge 2.5 errant seul à la recherche de leurs amis la troublait encore plus.

\- Je sais que vous êtes tourmentée. Mais je comprends si vous ne voulez pas en parler.

La reine mère avait un sourire rassurant, mais son regard semblait porter au loin.

\- La confiance est une chose qui se mérite avant tout. Et, après tout ce temps, mon Henri l’a bien mérité…

Pour chasser ses idées noires, Pétrolia encouragea la reine mère à parler davantage.

\- Comment l’avez-vous rencontré?

Elle savait que la reine mère était veuve depuis un bon moment, mais elle ignorait ce qui avait précédé tout ça. La vieille femme rit doucement à cette question, puis répondit :

\- En ignorant son invitation à un bal.

Il y a de cela bien des siècles, le roi Henri Patte de Paon avait organisé un bal pour souligner son couronnement. Tous les nobles du royaume étaient invités, mais la duchesse Aliénor préférait veiller à la gestion de ses marquisats plutôt que de pavaner avec ses nouveaux atours. Certes, elle avait déjà rencontré le nouveau roi dans le passé, alors qu’il n’était qu’un prince et qu’elle n’était pas encore duchesse, mais sa visite à Guillain-Barré l’avait plus ennuyée qu’autre chose.

Quelques jours plus tard, à sa grande surprise, le roi se présenta à sa cour. Il souhaitait la féliciter en personne pour l’administration de son duché et il regrettait son absence à son bal. Sans avertissement, il lui demanda sa main. Sous le choc, la duchesse interrompit l’assemblée et partit se réfugier dans ses appartements. Peu de temps après, Guenièvre la rejoignit et reçut les confidences de sa bien-aimée.

\- Attendez! interrompit Pétrolia, étonnée. Vous vous aimiez? Et le roi, était-il au courant?

Bien que stupéfaite par la réaction de la jeune fille, la reine mère poursuivit son histoire. Tout le royaume connaissait le lien amoureux unissant Aliénor et Guenièvre. Elles n’étaient pas mariées, seulement amantes, le mariage étant avant tout une coutume empruntée aux Terriens. Le roi voulait principalement une reine forte, à la poigne de fer… un peu à l’image de feu sa mère, Bérangère la Barbue. Il ne souhaitait pas voir sa fiancée rompre sa relation avec son amante, mais préférerait que ce soit elle qui le supporte dans la gestion du royaume. Et qu’elle porte sa descendance. Or, il y avait un hic…

\- Habituellement, les Chercheurs n’ont aucune préférence sexuelle. Nous aimons tous les genres, toutes les races… Mais Henri préférait les hommes et moi, les femmes. Heureusement, notre royaume maîtrise plusieurs techniques d’insémination artificielle, alors nous pouvions surmonter cet obstacle sans problème.

\- Donc, vous avez accepté sa demande en mariage? Et Guenièvre, elle?

Guenièvre approuvait le mariage et restait dans le duché pour veiller aux affaires internes. De temps à autre, la nouvelle reine retournait à sa planète d’origine pour passer du bon temps avec sa dulcinée. Puis, les décennies s’écoulèrent et la reine mettait au monde son fils, Richard, alors que Guenièvre trouva à son tour un mari. Les amantes continuèrent à se fréquenter, avec le support de leurs époux.

La reine mère souriait à l’évocation de ces tendres souvenirs, puis s’assombrit.

\- Le jour où mon époux s’est éteint et que mon fils est parti, Guenièvre est venue me rejoindre pour m’épauler durant l’intendance du royaume. Elle a tant fait pour moi…

Quelques larmes se mirent à couler. Se pouvait-il que…? Pétrolia n’osait pas poser cette question, par crainte de blesser la vieille dame.

\- Et j’ai tout fait pour que ce royaume survive à l’absence de mon fils. Je ne peux quitter ce monde, tant et aussi longtemps que j’ai la certitude qu’il est en sûreté après mon départ.

\- … Elle vous manque, n’est-ce pas?

La femme médecin se maudissait d’avoir posé une question aussi banale. Bien sûr qu’elle lui manquait! La reine mère appréciait cependant cette attention et hocha la tête en souriant tristement.

Le suivi quotidien était terminé depuis un long moment. Mais, parce que Pétrolia n’avait pas envie de quitter sa patiente dans un tel état, elle lui proposa d’aller chercher de nouvelles pâtisseries.

En chemin, la jeune femme ne cessait de repasser en boucle l’histoire de la reine mère dans sa tête. Comment était-il possible d’aimer une autre personne tout en épousant une autre? Et toutes ces personnes impliquées dans cette histoire… éprouvaient-elles de la jalousie? Ne craignaient-elles pas de voir la personne qu’elle aime le plus au monde… avoir des sentiments pour une autre?

Bien que la reine mère affirme n’aimer que les femmes, chaque fois qu’elle parlait de son époux, Pétrolia notait une certaine affection à son endroit. Était-ce possible d’aimer différemment?

Était-ce cela que Valence vivait en ce moment?

Sa décision d’épouser le prince Richard Cuisse de Lion avait pris Pétrolia par surprise. Mais peut-être que Valence avait raison, finalement : c’était la meilleure option qu’ils avaient à ce moment pour sauver les Terriens.

Et voilà que les premiers d’entre eux arrivaient dans la galaxie.

Pour le meilleur.

Et pour le pire.

 

***

 

L’île d’Yseult était sur un pied d’alerte au cours des derniers jours. Des ambassadeurs, mais aussi des journalistes et des curieux, avaient obtenu l’accès à la capitale du royaume afin de couvrir ce qui semblerait être l’accueil du roi en personne à ces capitaines venus de la Terre. En effet, plusieurs médias avaient noté un changement de trajectoire du Forgeron, le vaisseau spatial du couple royal, qui se dirigeait maintenant vers Guillain-Barré. D’autres médias avaient rapporté l’absence de la reine à des événements protocolaires dans les jours précédant ce changement. Les journaux à potins espéraient un conflit amoureux pour mousser leurs ventes.

Lorsqu’elle descendit du Paradis ce matin, Valence semblait exténuée, mais ravie de retrouver Pétrolia. Elle glissa quelques mots au roi, puis partit immédiatement avec son amie et quelques gardes en direction du château.

\- On n’attend pas les bagages? se questionna Pétrolia.

\- Je préfère ne pas attendre. J’ai juste envie de dormir…

Pétrolia devait reconnaître que ce voyage à travers le royaume n’était pas très reposant. Mais il était possible que Valence ait pu contracter une maladie, comme la maladie du sommeil sans plomb ou le virus Zippler. Par précaution, la femme médecin demanda à examiner Valence. Cette dernière accepta, sans objection.

\- Tu peux bien m’examiner, mais n’enlèves pas ma rate comme la dernière fois.

Cette taquinerie interloqua Pétrolia, jusqu’à ce qu’elle se souvienne des circonstances pendant lesquelles Valence avait été examinée. Elle souhaitait lui poser plus de questions sur son état de santé, mais devant la présence des gardes, elle se ravisa.

\- On ferait mieux de se dépêcher… mais pas trop, hein?

Juste au cas.


	7. Le prince

\- Je ne comprends vraiment pas. Pourquoi m’a-t-elle fait ça?

Brad s’expliquait mal comment il s’était retrouvé dans une telle position. Quelques heures plus tôt, il avait quitté Guillain-Barré à bord du Paradis, avec pour mission de préparer les Terriens à leur arrivée sur Psoriasis II. Alors que l’équipage du Charlemagne transférait des outils du Romano Fafard vers son vaisseau, le nouveau prince avait utilisé l’excuse de sa dernière blessure pour s’éclipser en douce et se promener dans le port spatial.

Et maintenant, Brad était allongé sur le divan le plus confortable qu’il soit. Long, moelleux, recouvert d’un velours noir, il invitait au repos et aux confidences. Cela tombait bien, puisque Brad en avait long à dire depuis sa dernière thérapie.

\- Je veux dire, n’est-ce pas un honneur de devenir la première mère de Psoriasis II? Ou de porter l’enfant du prince? MON enfant, l’héritier des Spitfire ET du royaume? Mais non, il fallait qu’elle gâche cette fête en me frappant!

Il avait l’habitude des fêtes gâchées. Alors qu’il n’était qu’un gamin, personne ne venait pour son anniversaire, même lorsque ses parents achetaient les invités avec des cadeaux, des jeux gonflables et un tour de poney. Au moins, la viande de poney était excellente en fondue.

\- Mais peut-être qu’elle ne désire pas recevoir cet honneur…

Jusqu’à maintenant, la voix chaude et mielleuse de son interlocutrice avait le don de rendre Brad à l’aise. Cette fois-ci, ces propos le frustraient plutôt que de le rassurer. Malheureusement, il devait se rendre à l’évidence que sa confidente n’avait pas tort. Après tout, lorsqu’il était question d’humiliation et non de désir, Pétrolia n’hésitait pas une seconde à le dénuder.

Lorsqu’elle était décidée, rien ne pouvait l’arrêter.

Y comprit son affection pour Flavien.

Brad eut un léger haut-le-cœur en se remémorant le baiser échangé par le jeune couple dans la salle de commandement, se trémoussant comme deux adolescents cachés derrière le mur d’une école. Que pouvait-elle lui trouver? Après tout, il était à peine plus intelligent que Bob. Et il avait la mauvaise manie de ramener des créatures nuisibles dans le vaisseau, comme un chiot ou un mime. Sans compter que son amourette avec une Barzot leur a coûté une planète.

Il ne regrettait aucunement de lui avoir tiré dans le dos.

Une petite sonnerie mit fin aux ruminations de Brad.

\- Je suis désolée, Votre Altesse, mais je vous prierais de vous rhabiller maintenant.

Se souvenant soudainement de sa nudité, le prince sursauta et cacha ses parties intimes par réflexe. Dans la pénombre, il vit sa partenaire rire. Ce n’était pas un rire malicieux, mais un rire cordial, qui le rassurait. Lorsque plus tôt, il avait franchi le quartier des péripatéticiennes, il avait choisi celle dont le physique se rapprochait le plus de celui des humains. Et bien que les cheveux de sa belle-de-nuit soient réellement un parapluie ouvert, elle ressemblait en tout point à une déesse de l’amour : svelte, sensuelle, mais surtout, sexuelle.

Alors qu’elle l’aida à se rhabiller, elle lui demanda :

\- Vais-je vous revoir bientôt?

\- Je crains que ce ne soit pas le cas. Je pars pour une mission et je ne sais pas quand je vais revenir. Mais ne vous en faites pas : je viendrais vous voir.

\- J’espère que vous serez en grande forme.

Brad l’espérait aussi. Pendant un moment, il avait oublié l’attaque de Pétrolia, mais la douleur au bas-ventre était revenue et avait mis fin aux préliminaires. Aussi bien utiliser les minutes restantes pour se vider le cœur, à défaut de ne pouvoir vider autre chose.

En guise de consolation, la jeune femme embrassa Brad jusqu’à en perdre le souffle.

\- Revenez vite!

Cela valait bien la pièce d’or de l’heure!

Alors que Brad était sur le point de quitter le quartier, il ne s’attendait pas à croiser le capitaine Catane, qui venait de sortir d’une des cliniques d’une consultante. Nullement honteux, le capitaine salua le prince d’une courbette et l’escorta jusqu’au Charlemagne.

\- Votre Altesse… Vous auriez pu me dire que vous recherchez une thérapeute! J’aurais pu vous guider au meilleur de mes connaissances.

\- Ça ira, Capitaine. Je… j’ai trouvé ma thérapeute.

Le capitaine hocha de la tête d’un air compréhensif. Le prince, encore plus embarrassé, pressa le pas.

 

***

 

Lorsque Richard Cuisse de Lion racontait que Psoriasis II ressemblait en tous points à la Terre, il ne fabulait pas. Les deux planètes avaient la même grosseur, la même circonférence, la même inclinaison de l’axe, la même période de rotation… Elles avaient aussi les mêmes continents et les mêmes montagnes! Par contre, les océans de Psoriasis II étaient moins étendus que ceux de la Terre et ses glaciers couvraient de vastes espaces. Comment un tel miracle pouvait-il exister?

C’était en effectuant des recherches que Brad apprit que Psoriasis II était une création de l’équipage du premier monarque, Geoffroy le Grand. En effet, à l’aide d’une imprimante 3D, les membres purent créer par étapes la planète, en commençant par son noyau, puis le manteau et la croûte terrestre pour enfin terminer avec le cocktail d’air composant l’atmosphère de la Terre : beaucoup d'azote, un peu d'oxygène et une touche d'argon. De plus, il restait suffisamment de matériaux pour créer une lune dans les mêmes proportions que sa jumelle. Mais ce n’était pas tout. Avant de quitter la Terre, l’équipage avait effectué une grande collecte d’ADN de la faune et de la flore à travers le monde. Malheureusement, pendant leur voyage de retour, les échantillons se sont mélangés. Et une fois que les scientifiques implantèrent les espèces animales et végétales sur Psoriasis II, les résultats furent parfois… surprenants.

En moins de 24 h après son départ, le Charlemagne était en orbite autour de la future planète des Terriens. Sur ordre du prince, l’équipage envoya le premier miroir à portail sur ce qui ressemblait à l’île de Montréal. D’une technologie plus avancée que le téléfax, le miroir à portail s’activait en interagissant avec un clavier tactile intégré au miroir. Une fois la destination choisie, l’usager entrait directement dans le cadre du premier miroir pour en ressortir du second.

Un léger frisson s’empara de Brad au moment où il sortit du miroir. Pendant que l’équipage transportait le matériel du premier campement, le prince observa les érables, dont les feuilles arboraient les couleurs de l’automne : rouge, orange, jaune, bleu… Bleu?!? Depuis quand les feuilles d’érable se coloraient-elles en bleu?

Puis, des bruits de klaxon se firent entendre au loin dans le ciel. Brad réalisa que ces klaxonnements étaient en réalité le cri mythique de la Bernache du Canada, une espèce disparue sur Terre au début des années 2030. Il prit des jumelles afin de confirmer son raisonnement… et se demanda à ce moment s’il n’était pas en train d’halluciner.

Au loin, la formation en V qu’il avait repérée semblait se composer de bernaches. Mais maintenant qu’il voyait la migration de plus près, il devait se rendre à l’évidence qu’il n’observait pas des oiseaux.

Il observait une envolée de castors.

Chaque rongeur se laissait emporter par les courants aériens, comme s’il avait maîtrisé le vol depuis des siècles. Plongés la tête vers le bas, les castors volants pouvaient compter sur le support de leurs deux queues aplaties, qui servaient d’ailes. Et leurs cris, aussi exaspérants que ceux de jouets en caoutchouc, continuaient à résonner dans le ciel avant de disparaître vers le sud.

\- N’est-ce pas de toute beauté, Votre Altesse?

Brad se tourna vers le capitaine Catane, sceptique.

\- Vous trouvez?

\- Nous avons de la chance de pouvoir nous installer ici. Plus loin, les pèlerins se réunissent par milliers le long du fleuve pour admirer les envolées de castors.

Ah oui, les pèlerins… Avant son départ, Brad avait été averti de l’opposition concernant l’occupation future des Terriens. De plus, le roi avait formellement interdit l’usage de la force pour expulser les pèlerins… à moins que ces derniers soient une menace pour la sécurité du prince et des membres du Charlemagne. Pour l’instant, l’équipage allait mettre en place les premières fondations de la première ville terrienne. Ce n’était qu’une question de temps avant que les premières manifestations anti-Terriens se produisent.

 

***

 

En une semaine, les membres du Charlemagne avaient terminé la construction des premières structures nécessaires à la survie des Terriens : abris, aqueduc, hôpital, centrale hydroélectrique… Certes, la plupart des bâtiments étaient des abris de fortune, sauf la centrale et son barrage, qui étaient faits en bois. Brad devait reconnaître que ses subalternes avaient fait un excellent boulot. Et, malgré ses cheveux argentés, le capitaine Catane dépassait de loin l’endurance exceptionnelle de son équipage.

Souhaitant maximiser le rendement de ses sous-fifres, le prince priorisa la construction des centrales électriques. Peu importe si elles fonctionnaient avec des panneaux solaires ou des éoliennes. Dans un avenir proche, peut-être pourra-t-il empocher les profits pour l’utilisation de ces bâtiments…

Quelques centrales électriques plus tard, l’équipage prenait un jour de repos sur une île de l’hémisphère sud. Au départ, Brad préférait forcer les membres à retourner au boulot, mais lorsqu’il apprit l’existence de dodos au goût de bacon, il se ravisa et exigea la meilleure prise pour le souper.

Les préparatifs se déroulèrent à merveille. Alors que le capitaine et la mécanicienne partirent chercher du bois, le canonnier et la navigatrice s’occupèrent de la capture de ces oiseaux dodus. Entre-temps, les deux scientifiques de l’équipage récoltèrent les fruits mûrs et comestibles dans la jungle, ce qui laissait le prince seul sur la plage en compagnie du médecin et du spécialiste des communications (aussi responsable de la gestion de communauté sur les réseaux sociaux).

Féru d’actualité, le spécialiste des communications avait informé l’équipage des récents développements de l’affaire Henkelle. La dragonne, retrouvée seule sur la planète Snæfellsjökull, se portait bien. Chaque membre avait sa propre interprétation de ce qui avait pu provoquer la colère de la dame de Vésuve. Quant au docteur, celui-ci ajouta, amusé, que la pauvre dragonne aurait pu mourir d’indigestion après avoir dévoré un _pudenzbestia_.

Cette blague, que Brad ne saisissait pas, ne faisait pas rire le capitaine Catane, qui venait d’arriver au campement.

\- Vous osez être insolant, Dr Kétamine?

\- Allons, capitaine, vous voyez bien que ce n’est qu’une plaisanterie.

\- Pour cette… plaisanterie, je vous ordonne de partir le feu immédiatement. Par la suite, vous vous occuperez du souper et de la vaisselle… _seul_.

Le docteur faillit protester, mais devant l’humeur menaçante du capitaine, il se plia à ses ordres. Mal à l’aise, le spécialiste des communications détourna son regard. Quant à Brad, il préféra attendre après le souper pour demander des explications au capitaine.

\- Je vous félicite d’avoir remis le docteur à sa place. Bon, la punition n’était pas très originale, mais on sentait très bien son envie de se creuser un trou pour cacher sa honte.

\- Est-ce la seule raison pour laquelle vous venez me voir? répondit le capitaine, agacé.

\- Pas tout à fait. Je sais que j’ai l’air d’un touriste en vous demandant cela, mais… qu’est-ce qu’un _pudenzbestia_?

S’il s’agissait d’une insulte, cela pourrait lui être utile plus tard. Le capitaine soupira. Après avoir jeté un coup d’œil à l’équipage, réuni autour du feu de camp, il invita Brad à le suivre plus loin, sur la plage. Une fois éloignés à une bonne distance, il prit la parole.

\- Pardonnez mon attitude, Votre Altesse. Par moments, j’oublie que vous ne veniez pas de notre galaxie, alors il est normal que vous ne connaissiez pas nos coutumes et nos expressions locales. Dans votre langue, _pudenzbestia_ se traduirait par… « bête puante ». Si vous tenez à votre vie, je vous conseillerais de ne pas prononcer ce mot, _surtout_ en présence de votre père.

Était-ce donc cela? Une façon odieuse d’insulter le roi en s’en prenant à son horrible odeur? Piqué par la curiosité, Brad voulut en savoir plus.

\- Pourquoi? feignit-il d’innocence. Parce que ça va lui faire de la peine?

\- Parce qu’on ne fait jamais allusion à l’odeur d’un Chercheur. Cela est une intrusion à sa vie privée.

Cette explication laissa le prince perplexe.

\- Mais qu’est-ce que l’odeur a à voir avec sa vie privée?

Le capitaine soupira à nouveau.

\- Évidemment, vous ne pouvez savoir…

Un silence gênant s’installa, alors que le capitaine réfléchit à une approche suffisante pour amorcer la discussion.

\- Dites-moi, Votre Altesse... Vous souvenez-vous de la fois où nous nous sommes croisés au quartier des péripatéticiennes?

S’il s’en souvenait? À la seule mention, Brad rougit, ce qui fit rire le capitaine.

\- Allons, vous n’avez pas à avoir honte! Il est tout à fait normal de satisfaire ses envies une fois à l’autre.

Après s’être excusé de son ricanement, le capitaine redevint sérieux.

\- Par contre, pour les Chercheurs, le sexe est plus qu’une question de reproduction ou de plaisir. Il est essentiel à notre hygiène.

 Il raconta que les Chercheurs, une fois arrivés à la puberté, sécrétèrent des phéromones indiquant leur désir d’accouplement. Malheureusement, plus ils attendaient le moment idéal pour se reproduire, plus leur odeur corporelle devenait forte, voire nauséabonde. Heureusement, ils ont pu développer d’autres techniques pour diminuer la quantité de phéromones : autoérotisme, utilisation d’objets sexuels…

\- Attendez! s’exclama Brad. Êtes-vous en train de me dire que le roi est… puceau?!

D’un air consterné, le capitaine hocha de la tête.

\- Je crains que tout cela ne soit relié à sa peur d’engendrer un bâtard. Depuis qu’il a appris l’histoire des Bâtards de Geoffroy, il fit vœu de chasteté. Il disait ne pas vouloir succomber à la tentation… y compris avec les hommes.

Ainsi semblait s’éclaircir le mystère de l’odeur putréfiante. À l’extérieur, Brad demeurait impassible, mais à l’intérieur, il jubilait. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu’une seule chose : que le mariage entre Richard Cuisse de Lion et Valence n’avait pas été consommé. Et qu’il n’y avait pas d’autre enfant pour hériter du royaume. La-la-la-laaa! La-la-la-laaa!

Le capitaine Catane poursuivit ses explications, mais Brad ne s’en préoccupa pas. C’était seulement lorsque le spécialiste des communications fonça vers eux qu’il dût se forcer à retourner sur terre… ou sur Psoriasis II.

\- Votre Altesse! Capitaine! Nous avons un code Colombe!

 

***

 

Le code Colombe, comme l’apprit plus tard Brad, était le nom donné pour indiquer les actes de sabotage commis par les Chevaliers de Colombe, un groupe extrémiste anti-Terriens. Profitant d’un moment d’inattention de l’équipage du Charlemagne, le groupe avait démantelé une centrale électrique pièce par pièce, mais prit la peine de classer les matériaux et de faire le ménage des lieux avant de s’enfuir.

Furieux par ce comportement hostile, le prince se montra encore plus hostile en exigeant plus de gardes pour exterminer ces terroristes. Naturellement, il n’avait pas assez de pouvoir pour mobiliser une partie de l’armée plantagênoise, alors il dût faire appel à la reine mère. Cette dernière lui accorda quelques équipages supplémentaires, mais lui avertit que les gardes serviront uniquement à surveiller les installations. À contrecœur, le prince accepta les directives.

Quelques semaines s’écoulèrent. La présence des gardes attitrés à la surveillance des installations avait enflammé les Chevaliers de Colombe, qui hurlèrent à la complicité entre Chercheurs et Terriens. Heureusement, les actes de sabotage avaient fortement diminué, mais le groupe se tourna vers les manifestations pacifiques, avec des messages sur des panneaux destinés à éveiller la conscience des habitants de la galaxie : « Psoriasis II interdite aux Terriens », « Terrien qu’un salaud, Brad Spitfire », « Mon intolérance aux Terriens est plus forte que mon intolérance au gluten »…

Par mesure de sécurité, Brad fut confiné au Charlemagne, toujours en orbite autour de Psoriasis II. Si au début, il était heureux de ne pas avoir à subir ces slogans disgracieux sur le terrain, au fil du temps, une colère sourde grondait en lui. De quel droit ces manifestants osent-ils insulter les Terriens? Comment osent-ils ignorer les décisions de leur roi, qui ne fait que respecter sa parole envers les Terriens? Mais surtout, comment osent-ils manquer de respect à leur prince et héritier du royaume, Brad Spitifre?  

Le prince attendit le couvre-feu pour faire un tour à l’armurerie avant de traverser le portail. Il choisit pour destination un endroit où se déroulait une manifestation, histoire d’imposer le respect aux protestants. En apercevant le prince armé, les Chevaliers de Colombe se déchaînèrent et se défendirent en lui lançant des pierres. Malgré la protection de l’équipage du Pizan, un projectile atteignit Brad à la tête, plongeant ce dernier dans l’inconscience.

Lorsque Brad rouvrit les yeux, quelques heures plus tard, il se trouvait à l’infirmerie du Charlemagne, sous le regard du Dr Kétamine et du capitaine Catane. Confus, les premières paroles du prince furent :

\- Que… qu’est-ce que je fais là? J’étais pas supposé de tirer sur des manifestants?

\- Leur tirer? s’exclama le capitaine, médusé. Heureusement, vous n’avez pas eu à le faire.

\- Vous l’avez fait?

\- Vous avez mieux fait que quiconque : vous avez apaisé la colère des Chevaliers de Colombe.

Troublé par ces propos, le prince demanda un éclaircissement. Le capitaine et le médecin rapportèrent l’exploit de Brad, raconté par l’équipage du Pizan, qui avait ramené le corps inconscient du prince.

Au moment où Brad s’était effondré au sol, les affrontements entre gardes et manifestants devenaient de plus en plus violents. Le capitaine du Pizan était sur le point d’ordonner l’évacuation du prince et de son équipage lorsqu’une voix d’éleva dans la foule.

C’était celle de Brad.

Le dos appuyé contre un arbre, le prince luttait pour ne pas s’évanouir. Mais une fois qu’il avait attiré son attention sur lui, il se lança à corps perdu dans un monologue de paix et de tolérance. Il raconta le sort des Terriens, qui n’espéraient qu’une planète habitable pour y vivre. Et alors qu’il implorait les manifestants de puiser dans leur force intérieure pour accepter ces exilés… il sombra à nouveau dans l’inconscience.

\- Mais je ne me souviens pas de ça! s’objecta Brad.

\- Il est possible que vous ayez quelques troubles de mémoire dus à une commotion, souligna le médecin. L’important est que vous vous reposez.

Le prince ne s’opposa pas aux recommandations du Dr Kétamine. Par contre, si l’équipage du Pizan disait vrai, ce message de paix ne lui ressemblait pas du tout! Cependant, il préféra ne pas poser plus de questions, aussi longtemps que le mérite de pacification lui revenait.

 

***

 

L’installation des centrales électriques avait pris du retard, mais l’équipage du Charlemagne était appelé à retourner à Guillain-Barré. La reine mère l’avait informé de la présence d’un vaisseau américain et d’un vaisseau canadien dans le royaume et avait réclamé la présence du prince pour accueillir les Terriens.

Brad était ravi d’entendre cette nouvelle. Ravi de revenir dans le luxe du château de l’île d’Yseult. Ravi de voir enfin des visages terriens après quatre ans de mission. Mais aussi ravi de passer par le port spatial de Guillain-Barré, où il put rendre visite à l’exquise belle-de-nuit. En excluant le moment où il fut nommé marquis de Psoriasis II, cette rencontre fut la meilleure minute de sa vie.

Un peu plus tard, le prince s’installa à bord du Paradis, dans lequel il se joint à l’équipage du Charlemagne, qui discutait avec celui du Forgeron. Le roi se trouvait parmi eux et sourit en se rapprochant de son fils adoptif.

\- Ah! Vous voilà, mon fils! Je suis heureux de constater que les préparatifs se déroulent plutôt bien.

\- Je n’y pouvais rien, ces manifestants ne faisaient que-

Brad s’interrompit, soulagé de ne pas avoir à sortir d’excuses… pour cette fois.

\- Attendez! Vous êtes heureux du résultat?

\- Plus qu’heureux! Je m’attendais aux réactions hostiles de mes sujets… mais c’est vous qui m’avez le plus surpris! Vous avez su trouver les mots pour les calmer. Nul doute que vous serez un bon marquis pour les Terriens.

Le prince était touché par les compliments de son père d’adoption. Si seulement son véritable père pouvait en dire autant… Seulement, il y avait un hic : il n’avait toujours pas souvenir des paroles qu’il avait prononcées devant les manifestants. Pour dissiper son malaise, il détourna la conversation.

\- La reine n’est-elle pas avec vous?

 Cette fois, ce fut le roi qui était visiblement mal à l’aise.

\- Il… Il faut pardonner son retard. Le voyage a été éprouvant pour elle. Surtout vers la fin…

Par contre, le Paradis n’allait pas attendre auprès d’elle, reine ou pas. Heureusement, Valence arriva quelques minutes avant le départ, se confondant en excuses. Elle prit place à côté du roi, puis somnola sur son épaule peu de temps après le décollage.

Brad trouvait le comportement de la reine curieux… jusqu’à ce qu’il se rende compte d’un détail important.

L’odeur pestilentielle du prince avait disparu.

Se remémorant les explications du capitaine Catane, Brad devint dégoûté à l’idée d’actes sexuels commis par le couple royal. Comment pouvait-il en arriver à la consommation du mariage? Valence n’avait-elle pas exprimé, à plusieurs reprises, sa répulsion envers le roi? Ou bien le roi était très persuasif, ou bien Valence était hypocrite sur son amour pour le capitaine.

Par contre, un nouveau questionnement fomentait dans le cerveau scientifique de Brad…

Un Chercheur et une Terrienne étaient-ils compatibles génétiquement?


End file.
